Paranoia
by ArmsMisery
Summary: No matter how many times she felt a glimpse of hope, he always found a way to bring her down again. How can destiny be so cruel to the keyblade warrior and her? How can she save him with nothing to guide her. But...it was she who all started it, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kairi's been having nightmares of AntiSora and she can't help but to think it's true. When he returns Kairi must do everything she can to bring him back Sora before he slips away, maybe even killing him. All he wants is her and he won't show mercy to anyone. Sora's fate is now in Kairi's hands. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

_**Italics**_ **Are what people are thinking**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 1**

**Disappointment**

_Today is the day, today is the day _she thought. She checked her watch; it read four o' clock pm. The auburn haired girl has been standing there at least an hour, waiting for his return. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"Kairi has been doing this everyday Tidus, I'm worried, and what if he won't come back?" Yuna whispered, hiding behind the bushes with Tidus. "No worries Yuna, I'm sure he'll come back and Kairi will be feeling better than ever!" He assured. "SShh! You idiot, Kairi will surely hear us!" She whispered harshly, earning him a slap on the arm. He nodded quickly and laid quiet behind the bushes.

Kairi turned around; she heard something behind her but let it go. Kairi gazed back at the ocean. _I guess I should go…_she thought but found that her legs disagreed and were glued to the sand._ Five minutes won't hurt _she thought. "I know today is the day." That's what she always said but in the back of her head she knew she was wrong but she was too stubborn to believe it. She frowned at the thought and started thinking something else. _Today is Thursday, I should start my chores tomorrow…no wait, Olette invited me to her party tomorrow; I guess I'll do it Saturday. _

"We should go Yuna, It's getting late." Tidus whispered. She agreed and quietly the pair went to their houses. Kairi woke from her thoughts and notice the sky was purplish and orange, which meant she had been standing at the beach for too long. Although she appreciated the way the sky made the ocean glitter. Slowly, Kairi's body started to feel heavier and heavier._ Guess it's time to go_ she thought and dragged her feet. She frowned, she was always disappointed. It's amazing how she waits for him everyday. You might mistake that with hope but that's just her own lie, she knows he won't come back…and yet she still waits for him on the same spot he left, waiting for him to un-isolate her from the world.

Once she got home she ate a snack, took a shower, and put her pjs on. Kairi collapsed on her bed, "I'm dead tired." She quickly brushed through her hair, put on her Ipod, and went to sleep.

**Dream**

"Sora!" She bolted his way. "Kairi!" They slammed each other into a hug. "You came back for me." She said looking at his deep blue eyes. "I promised didn't I?" He grinned, showing the left dimple he had on his cheek. "You haven't changed, have you?" She said, more like a statement than a question. Sora squeezed her more and whispered in her ear. "Actually…I have." His eyes flashed yellow. Suddenly Kairi felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down to find a claw pierced through her heart. The last thing she saw was two deadly yellow eyes.

**End of dream**

In the morning Kairi woke up with dried tears. _Why did I have such a horrifying dream, is it a sign? _She thought. "No, Sora would never give into the darkness, he hates it!" When she got to school she was greeted by her three friends Olette, Yuna, and Rikku. Of course, her best friends were Sora and Riku but they haven't returned. The sudden change pushed her into a state of depression. These were the only friends who ever bothered to talk to her when she was in her darkest times. Kairi shook off the thought and walked to her first class with her friends.

Kairi hated walking through crowded people; they always shoved her and talked behind her back. Back then it really did bother her but she was never the type to give them a nasty glare or something similar. She looked down at her feet as she walked through the people. She slowly drowned the busy noise and was at peace. It would have been easier with an Ipod but since she used it all night, the batteries were definitely dead. Months ago, people started making rumors that involved something around Kairi being the reason they left. She was part of the reason, but not the way students were thinking about it. Since then she had to practice her ears to automatically go deaf when someone felt like making hurtful statements or when she really needed to concentrate. Sometimes, Kairi accidentally spaces out too much. She turned to see her friends and sure enough she did space out, not that it stopped them from talking. Her friends' mouths were moving but no sound came out. She reached for her ears, thinking maybe she had earphones on or something. Kairi was surprised to find…nothing. She started to panic. She whipped her head around; everyone was silent, moving but silent. Not even their foot steps could be heard. _What's going on!_ "Olette! Yuna! Rikku!" She yelled but no one bothered to look. She waved her arms frantically on their faces. Just that movement was hard to do. It felt like her arms had 35 pounds strapped to them. "Any-_ My voice…it's gone_. Kairi held her throat with both hands and screamed only to hear nothing.

She turned around to run but almost got hit by a paper airplane, frozen in mid-air. Everyone slowly started to freeze like statues._ Anyone, HELP ME!_ "Wake up! Please…"She felt like the temperature dropped below zero. She rubbed her arms but felt no warmth. That fact that she couldn't hear her voice or the sound of her breathing was terrifying her. "Kairiiiiii…." She heard that. Now she froze, she knows that voice anywhere, but this time it sounded more sinister, like he wanted to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse. Kairi gulped, "S-Sora?" _My voice, its back_ "Yes?" he said, extremely calm. "Where are you?" She said, almost a whisper. "Right here." He said. She felt a cold hand touch her freezing shoulder. The simple gesture sent shivers down her spine, as soon as she turned around couldn't breath. He slammed here onto the lockers and was squeezing her throat with one hand so hard she felt her head would burst. She tried to pull his hand away but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't feel the floor underneath her feet anymore. "Let…go!" She choked out, half screaming and half crying. "What's the matter Kairi, does it hurt?" He asked, making his grip tighter. "You're hurting me!" Kairi cried.

So this is who he was now, yellow eyes, huge claws, fangs, and the black aura surrounding him. Which brings up one thing, he accepted the darkness. He betrayed everyone. _Especially me._ Tears started to form on at the edges of her eyes. Sora wiped them away and smirked, and then she blacked out. "Kairi! Open your eyes!" _Huh? Is that Olette?_ Kairi's eyes fluttered open, "Sora…." She said. "Jesus Kairi what happened? You totally fainted on us!" Yuna yelled. _I did?_ Kairi thought. "How long was I unconscious?" She asked, gaining a little focus. "Not for long, do you want us to take you home?" Rikku asked, rubbing her back, "Did you know you were crying? You also mumbled something like, "You're hurting me…" or something like that." Rikku explained. Kairi felt her cheeks, they were soaked, she didn't want to go home but if she stayed, surely Sora will haunt her. "It's ok Rikku; I'll go home by myself." "You sure?" Asked Olette. Kairi nodded and got up in an awkward way and stumbled her way to the office to sign out. _What was that?_ She thought,

Kairi slumped and dragged her feet across the pavement. She sighed, "I hate going home." She muttered. Since her parents died and with Sora and Riku gone, her house is just a bunch of old haunting memories. Her parents died in a plane crash, she could've gone in the plane and die with them but she hates heights. Just thinking about her death gave her goose bumps.

_Death…_

She gasped and remembered what had happened in school. "Sora…" She whispered and felt a tear slide down her cheek and fall on the cold ground. "Did you really accept the darkness? Would you actually kill me?" Silence filled the air. "Guess not. I just hope these nightmares end." She mumbled. Before she went "Home" Kairi went to visit her favorite place, a special place, a place where she can open up…..the cave.

When she got there she dropped her backpack and walked inside the cave. She kneeled down and traced Sora's face with her fingertips. She had so any questions running through her mind.

**Flash back**

"Kairi!" They ran to each other. "Sora...ahh!" Their hands clasp together. "Kairi, remember what you told me before? I'm always with you too….I'll come back for you!" Her stomach felt sick. "I know you will!" Unwillingly they let go and both fade into the darkness.

**End of flash back**

Kairi exited the cave and went to the beach. "I'm not going to wait for him; I'm simply going to clear my mind." _'Pppfff! Yeah right_!' her conscience spat. "Wait, I'm forgetting something…." "Hmm…Oh! Olette's party! She quickly ran home to change from her stupid uniform. She glanced at the beach for a moment. _Hhmm…I'll pass, just for today._ She thought. When she got home she took a quick shower. She left her hair down as it was and quickly slipped in a pink dress, zipped past her makeup and dialed Rikku's cell phone number. One of the things Kairi liked about Rikku was that she ALWAYS answers her cell phone, unlike their other friends. "Hello?" "Hey Rikku, do you think you can pick me up?" "I'm on it!" She cheerfully replied and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

_**Italics**_** Are people's thoughts**

**Lyrics from Amanda Seyfried's song Little House which I do not own**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmare Begins**

When Kairi and Rikku got to the party they met up with Olette. "Wow Olette, this party is awesome!" Rikku shouted. It was a great party, just what Kairi expected from the rumors in school. A Dj, huge speakers, beverages, and cute guys, well at least that's what Yuna said. Kairi didn't care, even if Jesse McCartney came. Rikku's parents didn't allow her to have a party in her house so it was in the beach. "C'mon Kairi lets dance with those cute guys over there!" Olette shouted. "I'll pass." "Huh?" Rikku said, cupping her ear. "I said I'll pass!" she shouted in Rikku's ear. Kairi never really had a strong loud voice. Rikku nodded and started disappearing in the crowd towards the two boys. Kairi sighed. _Why did I agree to come here?_ She took a cup of fruit punch. It was hard to swallow with all her insides vibrating from the music.

"Hello." Kairi turned her head around slightly, "Uh, hi." She turned her body towards him. "Seems like someone forced you here, am I right?" he soothingly replied._ What is this guy? Some kind of mind reader? _"Yes, the one who made this party thought I should take a break from…stuff." He nodded his head, "I see… are you having fun?" he asked, showing some curiosity. "Yeah, I'm having loads of fun." She sated sarcastically. The guy just smiled, "My name is Jacob, what is your?" He asked politely. "Oh! Sorry, my name is Kairi." She said as they shook hands. "Well Kairi, would you like to dance?" he asked as he stood up with an outstretched hand. It took her a few minutes to register that to her brain._ Wow, I haven't been asked to dance in a million years since…he left._

**FlashBack**

"Haha, Kairi come on!" She pulled away from Sora's grip. "No way, this is too embarrassing! Can we please practice when there isn't 50 people around us?" She said, emphasizing the word "please".

"Aww Kairi, what do they care? Their not looking at us, It's just me." He smiled. Pulling her harder, but gently. Again Kairi stubbornly pulled back.

Sore frowned playfully, "You're not going to make me dance alone are you?"

"Maybe."

"Pleaaseee!" He whined, kneeling down before her like a child.

"Okay!" She laughed, ruffling those beautiful spiky brown locks on his head.

Sora jumped up eagerly and pecked Kairi on the cheek.

"You were so cute when you got all shy and blushed." He grinned

Kairi rolled her eyes but admired his comment.

"Let's just get this over with before I die from embarrassment." She laughed.

**End of Flashback**

Kairi shook her head. "No thanks, I don't dance anymore." He raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story." She made the brightest fake smile she could make. His forehead creased together as a sign of worry. He definitely saw right through it, she wasn't good at it anyway. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He knew she was lying but he thought she maybe wanted sometime alone. Once he disappeared Kairi went to the shore, a little far away from the crowd, the people, everything. She sat down at the beach with her arms on top of her knees and gazed at the ocean. Kairi smiled, it was nice to know someone wanted to dance with her. Kairi suddenly felt a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow.

Sora would always dance with her, he even taught her how to dance when she forgot some moves. The music lowered into a softer music. Kairi enjoyed the breeze as it played with her hair, the air felt so warm, welcoming…

_No Kairi! Don't fall asleep! _She flashed her eyes open; she felt shivers go all around her body, a jolt of excitement. It was Sora's voice, it was so clear, better than how she remembered. "So now you're talking to me? Ugh, go away." She mumbled. She missed his voice but was also angry. She waited for him, called out for him and he ignored her. Right when she was feeling warm he wakes her up. Kairi pushed away her frustration and tapped her fingers to the soft beat of the music. Once the song ended another one played. Kairi started to listen to the words.

**I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
we do not know**

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay

What is this? Is this song on to purposely make her cry and remember painful memories?_ Why do you do this to me_? Kairi cries softly. "You didn't catch me." She whispers to the wind. Kairi decides to tune out the rest of the song.

Kairi quickly wiped away her tears and went to look for Olette. She shoved her way through the crowd and found her at the appetizers. She stumbled her way towards her. "Hey Olette thanks for inviting me. See you later." She said and hugged her. "Aww Kairi, you're leaving already? The party barely started-she looked at her face more closely-are you ok?" She asked worried. "No, I think I'm sick with the fever or something, sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll make it up to you." She said and made her way through the crowd. The wind was getting a little stronger and it was getting cold. Kairi shivered and rubbed her arms, sealing them tightly around her chest. It was a very dumb choice to wear a dress.

She should have brought a jacket while she was on her way out. The air was getting foggy now, and Kairi struggled to see forward. She soon saw something moving in the mist, she could hear the unintelligible words fuming out of his or her mouth. "Hello? Excuse me?" silence, she walked cautiously towards him. She slowly went to tap his shoulder. "Hello...?"

In a blink of an eye a key blade was deadly close to her throat. She froze, her respiratory system totally shut down and her eyes were wide with panic. She gulped, she didn't even notice she was trembling, her eyes never left him. He lifted his hood, and Kairi almost fainted.

Authors Note: MUAHAHAHAHA! YES! A CLIFF HANGER! I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. WHO WILL IT BE…

P.S. PLEASE PEOPLE! I WANT REVIEWS! I'M DESPERATE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Duh…**

_Italics_ **Are people thinking**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 3**

**Good Turns Evil**

**Recap: In a blink of an eye a key blades as deadly close to her throat. She froze, her respiratory system totally shut down and her eyes were wide with panic. She gulped; she didn't even notice she was trembling, her eyes never left him. He lifted his hood, and Kairi almost fainted.**

"Kairi… is that you?" He asked, slowly taking his key blade away from her throat. Kairi felt a strong nostalgic feeling overcome her. "Riku!" She immediately locked herself around him, not letting him react. It was strange, Riku was tense and Kairi felt it "Kairi, it's so good to know your ok." He said in a hurry, as if someone was immediately going to tear them away. Kairi let go and to see what he really meant. His eyes showed relief, fear and were cautious. "What do you mean? ...Why wouldn't I be?" She was already scared, what was happening? Riku's green eyes flickered left to right and whispered, "Can't tell you right now, c'mon. We have to get moving." He grabbed her wrist. "Why?" She said, letting go of his grasp.

"I promise I'll tell you when we find a place to hide." He grabbed Kairi harshly and hung her on his shoulder, running at blind speed. She didn't want to argue with him. She felt something sick at the pit of her stomach, her mind filled with horrible thoughts, but only one scared her the most. She bit her lip, she didn't want to think about it.

Riku placed her down, this time being gentle. Kairi looked around, confusion written on her face. She turned to look at Riku who was paying for something, he glanced at her, making sure she didn't disappeared; at least that's what it looked like. He came back, holding her hand firmly. She glared at him, "If you think going to the zoo will cheer me up, your wrong." She replied acidly. _He goes off like the wind like a chicken and then he takes me to the zoo? What is he trying to achieve? _Kairi then realized how mean she was being and decided to cool it down, just a little. Riku was taken aback at her grumpiness. He needed to protect her, she was **his** main goal.

"We need a crowded place, that way he won't find us." He said in a quick whisper and started to walk before she could reply and almost fell back; he turned to see what was wrong. She was totally frozen, with a deer in the headlights look. She collapsed on her knees. "Kairi!" He rushed to her and gave her a hug; trying anyway he could wake her from her state. People turned to stare, "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" She looked at the concerned stranger, through her eyes, all she could see was black and yellow. She quickly squirmed away from them. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Kairi, what's gotten into you?" Riku asked, horrified. "It's him! It's him!" she yelled franticly pointing at what she saw AntiSora. Riku's brows furrowed in worry.

She crawled into a ball on the cold pavement. Riku reached but in turn, had his hand slapped away. Her eyes widen for a second then went back to rocking herself, crying. He swept her bridal style and speed walked through the crowd. Riku was furious. How could **He** do this to her?

Kairi woke up in what looked like an equipment room. The sun was blazing outside the small window; she was covered in a net on Riku's lap. She gave him a nudge. His eyes shot up and his head flashed, alerted. "Damn I fell asleep, Kairi are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." She sighed, pulling herself off of Riku's lap. "C'mon, we need to get out before someone finds us in here." He said checking outside the window. They stood in silence for a moment. "I hope you don't plan on making us stay here, the equipment room smells." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I'm trying my best here Kairi, you can't just be out in the open! Do you want Sor-, I mean…. Kairi glared at him, her eyes watering with fresh tears. She ran pass him before he could apologize.

"Kairi!-sigh- Dammit!" He ran his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated._ Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have_ _mentioned his name._ He ran after her, trying to trace her trail, he could still see her. She wasn't a fast runner, she was pretty clumsy. "She's just asking for it." He fumed._ Why? Why did this happen?_ He thought. He looked up to see her red hair gone."Shit!"

Kairi pumped her legs as fast as she could. She forced herself not to look back. She was going to look for **him**. Riku wouldn't tell her much, so she has to see for herself, which means risking her life. She felt an icy pool of fear deep in her gut. Still, she was going to save him, period. She finally made it out of the zoo, she ran a little bit farther, if **he** wants her, fine. She stopped and gasped for air, crouching her hands on her knees. She breathed in and out, getting as much air as her lugs can. She stood up and lifted her arms, "Come and get me Sora! You want me don't you? Show yourself! I dare you!"

"Aww Kairi, your no fun. I thought we were going to play a game of cat and mouse." She gasped. That sweet voice…

She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her heart pulsing franticly, she wanted to move but her body didn't respond. She didn't have to move, he was right there with his arms crossed and his right leg bended, against a palm tree. He was smirking; he could hear the pounding of her heart. He loved her fear, it was so…enticing.

So he's here, now what? She should've planned something instead of looking stupid. She wanted to say something but what could she say? "You came back for me after 3 years, I'm so happy! Why don't we go home and you, me, and Riku and play sword fights like we use too! "She tried to think of something but her mind went blank by the fear and Sora's new older look. It was obvious; he was no longer a kid anymore. Something was off though, he looked…normal. So why was she shivering with fear by just looking at him?

"S-Sora, It's good to s-see you a-gain." She stuttered. Sweat was pouring from her hands and forehead, she also forgot to breathe. "Really? Are you really happy to see me Kairi?" He asked, smiling. _Since when did have such a cocky tone?_ Hearing her name coming out of his mouth sent shivers down her spine. "Cause you know, after I gave you those **dreams** I thought you would be angry or scared." He said taking a slow dramatic step forward. _Get away from him_.

She unwillingly took a step back. She wanted to hold him and tell him she loved him, but his feelings were buried now.

_I'm going to die._

**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**

**It's where she lies, broken inside. **

**Nobody's Home by Avril Lavingne  
**

Author's Note: Please send me a review. Did you like it? Did you hate it? It's a little different then what I planned but when I typed it out it came out differently. I like it anyway, please stay in touch with my story. Every review means a lot to me, the more reviews I get, the more I want to make a chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**You guys should already know about "" and **_**italics,**_** so I'm not even going to bother.**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 4**

**Captured**

**Recap: "S-Sora, it's good to s-see you a-gain." She stuttered. Sweat was pouring from her hands and forehead, she also forgot to breathe. "Really Kairi? Are you really happy to see me? Since when did he have such a cocky tone? Hearing her name coming out of his mouth sent shivers down her spine. "Cause you know, after I gave you those dreams I thought you would be angry or scared." He said, taking a slow dramatic step forward. Get away from him She unwillingly took a step back. She wanted to hold him and tell him she loved him, but his feelings were buried now.**

_**I'm going to die.**_

He waited patiently, he was hoping she would start running now but she didn't. She looked completely terrified and he loved every second of it. "Kairi, you look pale! Would you mind if I check?" She took a step back but he was already centimeters away from her face. She could feel his cool breath, fanning her forehead. She felt her blood rush up to her cheeks. He smirked and his arm slowly wrapped around her waist, getting ready to run away with his prize until a familiar voice called out.

"Get away from her Sora!" Kairi snapped out of her daze to see Sora growling and Riku with his key blade out, ready to fight. _Riku! Get away from him! Run! _She was ready to say until Sora disappeared from her side and clashed with Riku. Sora was already starting to transform into his demonic self. Memories of recent nightmares flashed in her mind. Riku was struggling while Sora made is look easy, knowing every move Riku would make. "Kairi…..run! I can't hold him for much longer. Get out of here!" He gritted his teeth, their keyblades sending sparks and edging closer and closer to Riku's side. "Don't tell me that! You know I can't leave you!" She yelled. "Kairi, listen to me! You don't stand a chance with him! His only goal is **you**. If you don't go then I came here for nothing! Move!" Riku was suddenly slashed on his arm. Blood was squirted on Sora's face, not bothering to hiding the fact that he liked it. Even licking the blood with his pale lips. Kairi's hands flew to her mouth, resisting the urge to cry.

_I have to lure him away from Riku_ she thought. She took a huge breath of air and made a run for it. She barely made a yard when a voice stopped her. "Kairiiiiii…..You wouldn't want Riku to die alone now would you?" He saw her freeze and knew he got her attention. "Now, slowly turn around and stand less then five inches from me." He instructed very calmly. She slowly turned around and walked to him, staring wide eyed till Sora's shoes found her vision. Kairi took shaky breaths, eyes darting from left to right still in a state of shock. "Very good Kairi. Now, say your farewell to Riku." Kairi bursted into tears and tried to clamp her hands in her mouth, only letting out choked cries as streams of tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up to see Riku with Sora's hand on his throat, blood covering most of his arm and slowly dropping drops of crimson color. Riku fought to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head, all the while trying to concentrate on Kairi, still trying to tell her to run. Every breath she took hurt and shook her body, emitting a deep wail. Kairi reached for Riku's hand.

Sora pursed his lips, "SShh Kairi, do you want to join him to?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to keep her voice down, this time letting out a muffled scream. Kairi shook her head vigorously, tightly squeezing her eyes shut as if it might help her disappear.

Sora's patience was running thin, his hand on Riku's throat twitch, eager for the desire of more blood. "I need you to hurry Kairi." He said squeezing his throat tighter. "S-Stop. I'll do it; I'll do it okay just please..." She took a slow step towards Riku, glancing at Sora to make sure it was okay. He didn't stop her so she took another step. "Riku…I'm so sorry, I know I should've lis-..I just. I'll make sure I…Please don't do this." She finished, looking at Sora with a desperate expression. He gave her a hard stare and dug his nails in deeper. "No! Stop!" Kairi shouted, meanwhile trying to tear Sora's arm away from Riku's throat. She let go and clutched Riku's shirt tightly, Kairi burying her head in Riku's chest. "I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Kairi…" Riku whispered. She was near ready to beg when a cold hand grabbed the back of her blouse. Then she was thrown with such strength she held her breath in shock.

It came out in a big **Whoosh** as Kairi's back collided with the solid ground. She struggled to inhale, flopping like a fish out of the water. Her eyes frantically searched for Riku. She coughed and gasped as she tried to roll on her side, her vision blurring, fighting to stay conscious. Beats of her heart filled her head. She felt unable to move her body. Cold drops of rain splattered on her skin and clothes. She watched them fall and leave their marks on the ground. A thought fleeted in her mind and thinking maybe up in heaven, the angels were crying with her too, asking the same question she was thinking.

_Why..?_

She breathed in a withered breath, and finally her vision turned completely black.

Then a faint _**snap**_ echoed in her ears.

"Always trying to be good huh Riku? And look where it's gotten you." Sora laughed, looking down on him. He kicked his wounded arm. "I think you've earned yourself a slow death, don't cha think?" He grinned and averted his attention back to Kairi.

"Now we can spend some alone time together, Kairi."


	5. Sora's Story

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

** Are people's conscience**

"" **Are people talking**

_**Italics **_**Are what people are thinking**

**Paranoia **

**Chapter 5**

**Sora's Story**

"Donald, Goofy!"_ We should have never split up._ He looked behind him to see many heartless chasing him, his legs were already aching to death. _Where should I go?_ There were so many doors in the hallway, but he couldn't take a risk. They could be full of heartless. He had to keep running. He couldn't fight them off, not without his key blade, which thanks to the heartless, fell down to the depths of darkness. "Oww!" He glanced at his right shoulder to see a heartless' razor sharp teeth sink in his flesh. He punched it till it fell off. His heart was drumming so hard it hurt, and his throat was burning he could already taste his blood.

He could already see his life flashing before his eyes._ Please tell me this is a nightmare! Wake up!_ He had to get to the other side before it was too late. He felt something bad that he couldn't shake off but a face soon flashed in his mind._ Kairi! I can't die, not here, not without her beside me._ He sped up a little more; he could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

From afar he could see a white speck. It was small but it stands out from the black aura surrounding the area._ It's my only way out of here._ He felt the urge to look over his shoulders but he resisted. It would slow him down; he could still hear the snarls and the screeching of their nails as they scratched the marble floor. They looked like over sized bugs crawling on the floor, they were clawing his shoes and his legs. His shoes were already getting torn and the scars on his legs were oozing with blood.

"Almost…there." He strained his hand to the door knob, hoping it wouldn't be locked._ Kairi, I almost there. Wait for me._ He quickly opened the door and kicked the heartless away from the door. He yelped, one of them was clinging itself on his leg. He banged it with the door. It fell off and he locked the door. He slumped on the floor with his back against the door.

Out of nowhere a black arm broke through the door and was choking Sora. Its claws were tearing the skin of his throat and he hissed in pain. "Let go!" He managed to escape and coughed up blood. He struggled to get up but he couldn't. He crawled away from the door and looked around the room. It was pure white and vacant. There seemed to be no exit. "Am I…dead?" He looked behind him to see the trail of blood and the hole in the door. There seemed to be no one there._ This can't be heaven, it's too painful._ He collapsed on the floor; he didn't know what to do. He laid there for awhile, dreaming of the way it use to be.

He started to crawl again, the room was very long. He crawled and took a small break. He continued to do the process, till he was far away from the door he came from. _Will someone save me?_ He couldn't convince himself yes. He was going to die in this hell, and no one would find him. This place would already be devoured from the darkness._ I should have stayed in Destiny Island. I could have been like a normal person who doesn't have to fight evil. Why did I leave Kairi? What was I thinking?!_

"No, I can't think that. If I didn't do these missions then Destiny Island would be destroyed and the people along with it." He also promised Kairi he would come back to her. He couldn't break that promise; he would come back to her alive. He felt the ground tremble beneath his hands and feet. Cracks started to form. He started slipping through the cracks. He was falling inside the black. He didn't bother to yell for help. He was alone.

He landed in a dim small room that had a small light bulb in the middle. It didn't provide much light but it was enough for the tiny room. There wasn't much in there, this room was also vacant except is had a mirror. He looked down to see he was standing up. He still had the cuts and all but the pain seemed to fade. He cautiously walked to the mirror.

He looked the same but he had bruises, cuts, and dirt everywhere. He blinked and saw his reflection changed abruptly. He was covered in black aura and his eyes yellow, gleaming with blood lust. He or it was smirking, showing a fang. Sora gasped and stepped back still he was on the other side of the wall. He shut his eyes but it was in his mind too. It was vivid and couldn't be erased.

It was him and that's what terrified him the most. He didn't want to be a monster. The picture flashed in his mind again. He looked intimidating and very deadly. One look would make you run away with your tail between you legs.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Heartless broke through the walls and went towards Sora. He could hear the laughter of his other self booming from the mirror. He shut his eyes and yelled in pain.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

He felt the poison run through his veins. He was turning into a beast, an animal. His hands started growing claws. He could feel his fangs from his bottom lip. A tornado of darkness entwined itself around him. It was spiraling quickly, hitting the ground with much force. He was still attached to the ground. His nails dug through the marble floor effortlessly, yet were twitching. He was fighting for domination.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

As soon as the poison collided to his heart, its pulse stopped in mid-beat and his eyes flashed yellow.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal   
(This animal I have become)

He stepped out and saw he was already outside. "I'm going after you…..Kairi."

**Authors Note: Wow I felt like that was the longest chapter I've written. I did promise I was going to make this one longer than the previous one. Anyways that's how Sora became AntiSora. What happened to Donald and Goofy? I'll type that in a later chapter. If you want to know who sang that song it was Three Days Grace. I thought it fit perfectly in this chapter so I put it.**


	6. Die Or Live?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

"" **Are people talking**

** Are people's conscience**

_**Italics**_** Are what people are thinking**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 5 **

**Die Or Live?**

She woke up to find herself lying in a familiar room. It was her room, she was in her house._Was this all a dream?_ She got off her bed and checked herself in the mirror. She almost screamed if it wasn't for a hand covering her mouth. She stopped screaming, he was looking normal. He looked at her in the mirror and eyed his hand. It was a sign to see if she would stop screaming. She nodded slowly and in a flash it was gone and he replaced a smirk on his face.

"Good morning." He said. She ignored him, "What are you doing here?" She tried to keep her voice firm and demanding, unfortunately it wasn't working out so great. His hand brushed her cheek. She flinched, he was extremely cold. "I came to capture you." He stated, and started playing with her hair. "What do you want from me?" She asked her voice almost high pitch. He smiled mischievously and there was something in his eyes that made her look away.

"You won't get away with this." She glared. "Actually I can Kairi, you see now that I'm stronger and faster, I will kill everyone." He stopped and whispered in her ear, "And you'll be the last." She quickly shoved him away, she was no match for him but he moved away. She went for the door but he was already there leaning against it. She froze. "You could try the window if you like." She crossed her arms and glared. She was acting strong but that's because he didn't look like AntiSora. He only looked like Sora as a disguise but Kairi new his eyes were different. They weren't yellow yet, just blue. His blue eyes were hard, darker too. He would've won in a staring contest.

_They're so…I can't tell what his emotions are. His eyes are so obscure_. She started looking at his facial features. He watched her intently, as she observed him. She went down to his neck and saw he had his necklace on but it had a darker shade of silver. She began to look further down and saw his abs were clearly visible. She felt her face getting hot and she couldn't look away.

"Do you like what you see?" She looked up at him and blushed harder. She looked down and fumbled with her fingers. She changed the subject. "Would you really kill me?" She whispered. Before he could answer the doorbell rang. She didn't even bother to glace at him. She ran for the door, knowing he would be there. She went to the door and saw he wasn't there.

She reached the door knob cautiously. Just when her fingertips touched it she felt a hand on her waist. "Kairi, if you don't want you friend on a death bed I suggest you don't tell her anything about this." He whispered venomously. She glanced at him terrified. She nodded and fought back the tears. She felt the air warmer so she opened the door. (You know how Sora's blood stop flowing and all so his body his cold)

"Hey Kairi what took you so long?! I rang the bell five times!" It was Olette, a friend she definitely didn't want to lose. "I uh, was asleep."_ And kidnapped._ Kairi thought. She looked at Olette and replayed his words in her mind. "Kairi? You're turning really pale." She stated concern. She snapped back to reality and went back to her normal skin color.

"May I come in?" She asked politely. "NO! I mean…you can't. Huge mess, I have a bunch of dust bunnies, you just don't wanna go in there. S-smells really bad." She said, blocking the way to the entrance. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Your hiding something from me aren't you?" Olette said, pointing a finger at her. "N-no! Of course not!" She stuttered. "Then you won't mind if I come in." She said and pushed herself in without waiting for a response.

Kairi started to panic; Sora would kill her without second thought. "Looks clean to me but it's a little dusty." She said as she examined her finger from swiping the desk. "Hey why don't we go to Starbucks? Or we could watch a movie?" Kairi said, a little too enthusiastic. "Uhh…o-kay." Kairi forced a smile, "Great! Let me go to the bathroom and get ready." She sped off to the bathroom and closed the door too quickly. She leaned against the door and was still panicking.

"I didn't give you permission to leave." She gasped and saw him sitting next to the sink. His eyes bore right through her and he wasn't smirking. He was very serious, deadly serious. She gulped and forgot to breathe. She felt herself tremble._ Why didn't I see him there?!_

She heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Kairi? Are you ok? You sounded scared." Her respiratory system started functioning and she hesitated, she was unsure what to say. She was trying to control herself as her mouth wanted to blurt out, "Help! I'm about to be someone's dinner!" Or warn Olette to leave at once. "I'm fine; I just saw a nasty bug on the floor. But don't worry, I squished it." She responded hastily.

She could hear her footsteps fade and started talking. "I have to leave. If she stays here you will…kill her. You said so yourself. I'm not going to let her die!" "You're not going anywhere unless I give you permission!" He whispered fiercely. "It's you choice Kairi, she could be ripped in shreds….or she could live." He whispered in her ear and stepped back.

"What happen to the Sora I fell in love with…my Sora?" She murmured. "He's gone and he's never coming back so forget about him." With that he was gone in a flash. She felt a huge gush of wind on her face making her hair fly back. She looked up to see nothing.

_Never. Never am I going to forget about you Sora. I'll find a way_

Author's Note: Soooo did you like it? Please send me reviews! I chose "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf for this chapter.

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick


	7. Domination

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

** Are people's conscience**

"" **Are people talking**

_**Italics**_** Are what people are thinking**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 7**

**Domination**

**Recap: "What happened to the Sora I fell in love with…my Sora?" She murmured. "He's gone and he's never coming back so forget about him." With that he was gone in a flash. She felt a huge gush of wind on her face making her hair fly back. She looked up to see nothing,**

_**Never. Never am I going to forget about you Sora. I'll find a way.**_

Kairi walked back and forth in the bathroom._ How could I make up an excuse now?! I can't leave and Olette can't stay here._ She balled her fist in her hair then stopped, and looked at the toilet._ NO! I can't do that, what was I thinking?_ She looked at it with regret. You have to! For the sake of Olette. She groaned in defeat and positioned her face on the toilet. "Stupid conscience." She mumbled and slowly inserted a finger in her mouth.

Olette sat on the couch in annoyance._ God what's taking her so long!_ She tapped her right foot impatiently. She looked at her wrist watch and sighed. She stood up and stomped her feet in each step. Before she could knock she heard an unpleasant sound. Her anger dissipated and she knocked softly. "Kairi, what's going on? You don't sound so well." She stuck her ear on the door.

Kairi sat with her face still on the toilet. When she heard Olette's voice she flushed down her vomit. (Ewwwww) "Sorry Olette, I don't think I can go out. I'm- she stopped and threw up more- I'm getting sick." Olette wrinkled her nose; she wasn't sure if she was smelling it or if it was just her imagination. "Oh, would you like me to stay and take care of you?" She asked. She really didn't want anything involved with vomit but Kairi was her friend. "No thanks, I don't know if it can be contagious." She replied. "Okay, please call me if you need anything or if you feel better. You still own me after leaving the party so soon."

"I will." She heard the door close and sighed in relief. Her throat was blazing and so was her forehead. "Well what do you know? Apparently I am really sick." She got up slowly and brushed her teeth furiously. She was feeling very anxious and worn out at the same time. She took a quick shower and slipped on her pjs. She sleep walked to the fridge and got an ice pack. (She isn't really sleep walking of course, she's just feeling comatose) She slumped on the couch and stared at the blank television._ O...kay what am I doing here on the couch. I should be sleeping._ She stiffened._ Sora. Or should I say AntiSora_."Ugh, I'm going to bed."

She pulled over the covers and got her Ipod. She fell into a restless sleep.

AntiSora opened her window and came in soundlessly with something in his hands. He smirked and touched her face and neck. He loved to see her reaction when his cold skin touched her feverish forehead. He left the bloody trail on her so he could enjoy her fear when she wakes up and finds it and his other little surprise. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He could smell the foul stench but he didn't mind. It was nothing compared to the smell of people when he massacred them. How he loved the sound of his foot crushing the bones and the smell of the splattered crimson blood beneath him. They put on a good show.

His ears perked up, he could hear Kairi twist and turn. She was having a nightmare again. She was having her own nightmare this time. He made a bitter smile; he walked inside her room and saw that she was already starting to sweat. He had a feeling she was going to wake up soon so he watched. "Don't...Wait…" She mumbled very softly but frustrated.

"Stoooop!" She shot up. She breathed heavily and hugged her arms harshly. She rocked herself back and forth and stopped abruptly. "You're here…aren't you?" She whispered. It was dead quiet and the air felt thick. She slowly reached the switch for light but stopped. She was scared she was going to see something horrible. She turned around and spotted two piercing neon eyes glowing in the dark. He was sitting on a small couch near her bed. She still turned on the switch. She squinted at the bright light. His eyes didn't react to the light, he just stared at her and it was hard to look away.

His lips slowly formed into a smirk, "Mind if I ask what your dream was about?" The pictures flashed through her mind and she frowned. "You should know, you're the one who gives me those damn nightmares." It was hard to be strong when he was AntiSora. Just being in the same room made her want to crawl into a ball in a corner with the way he looked at her and his aura that immediately wraps itself around you.

He stood up and she was starting to regret what she said. He caught the movement of her foot as she stepped and his eyes flashed back to her face. "What's the point of trying to stay afar from me? My reflexes are much quicker." He stated. She tried to drown out the voice in her head telling her that maybe jumping down the window was a good idea. "Besides, you can't live without me…..your in love with me." The words struck her, it was all true. But how long was that love going to last? Also she couldn't forgive him for one thing. "You killed Riku and soon you would want to kill me, and when I'm dead….I will accomplish something."

He scoffed, "And what would that be." He crossed his arms and looked at her dubiously. She looked at him more intensely with hope and determination._She's looking for Sora._ He thought. "I promise to save you Sora! Even if it costs me my life!" She ran to him with outstretched arms and let her tears fall. She smacked herself and wrapped her arms in a death grip. It caught him off-guard that he almost fell back. He felt her tears soak his shirt. It took most of her strength not to let go due to the temperature of his body. The coldness pinched her skin everywhere.

"Come back to me Sora! Please, I need you!" He froze and his eyes expanded and everything went slow motion and quiet. The silence didn't last when he heard and felt a heart beat in his chest. His grip tightened around her, she flinched. She looked up many emotions flashing on his face. His claws were starting to tear through her skin. Kairi! Let me out! She needs me Sora yelled. AntiSora snarled in response. "Dammit I thought you were gone!" Kairi started to worry, what was he talking about? This is my body! I say what I should do. Get out! Sora roared.

AntiSora threw Kairi on the ground and pounded the wall making huge holes. Kairi winced in pain and crawled away but not too far away, watching in horror. AntiSora fell to his knees and grabbed his hair fiercely. He felt another pulse and his eyes transformed into two sapphire orbs. He collapsed on the floor. He looked fully normal. "Sora!" She kneeled beside him and gently turned him around. His skin had more color in it and he felt warmer. She laid his head on her lap and cried softly. One of her tears made its way to his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to gain focus. He cleared his throat, which made Kairi open her eyes.

She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be.

"Sora?"

Author's Note: Well that was pretty long. I imagined a different ending to this chapter but I guess this one is good too. Big cliff hanger there….yeah. She never notices the blood in the first place but she will later. It's her blood and mixed with an other's blood. Whose blood do you think it is? Sora was fighting for domination again and this time he won….but not for long. MUAHAHAHAH!! Anyways, please people, I want as many reviews as I can get. They mean A LOT to me.


	8. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

** Are people's conscience**

"" **Are people speaking**

_**Italics **_**Are people's thoughts**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 8**

**Reminisce**

**Recap: AntiSora threw Kairi on the ground and pounded the wall making huge holes. Kairi winced in pain and crawled away but not too far away, watching in horror. AntiSora fell to his knees and grabbed his hair fiercely. He felt another pulse and his eyes transformed into two sapphire orbs. He collapsed on the floor. He looked fully normal. "Sora!" She kneeled beside him and gently turned him around. His skin had more color in it and he felt warmer. She laid his head on her lap and cried softly. One of her tears made its way to his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to gain focus. He cleared his throat, which made Kairi open her eyes.**

**She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be. **

"**Sora?"**

She felt like time froze. Her heart was beating at a fast pace. "Kairi…" He whispered faintly. She felt a wave of joy wash over her, she was completely speechless. All she could think about was Sora, Sora, and Sora! "Kairi, did I do that to you?" He whispered, pointing at her arm. She was confused for a sec and looked at her arm. Right there were four gashes in her skin and another where his thumb or rather claw pierced her. It was still oozing which made her stomach sick. Now that she looked at it she felt the pain again. She had it on both her arms but she hid her other arm behind her back. He caught the movement and knew that one was injured too.

"Kairi, did I?" She unwillingly looked into his eyes. _He doesn't know. How could he not remember?_ She unwillingly looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying, he really doesn't remember. She tried to hide the tears under her bangs. "It's better if you don't know." She said, removing his head from her lap. But at that moment she felt him tense. Her eyes flashed to him, and she could she the drops of moisture run down his face. "I did…I hurt you." It shocked and pained him to say it but it was true.

"But I forgive you Sora, and that's all that matters….I still love you." She said reaching for his hand. He squeezed it softly, "I love you too Kairi." He pulled her by the arm closer to him till their faces were centimeters away. "More than you can imagine…" Before Kairi knew his lips were pressed on hers. She felt shivers like lightning go from her head to her toes. She kissed him back like it would be their last kiss, and maybe it was. They pulled away and both blushed beet red. She fumbled with her fingers and glanced at Sora from under her bangs to see him struggling to get up.

A hand was placed in front of him. "Let me help." He looked at her like he did last time but with a small smile. (You know like at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2) He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up but fell to the floor again when she immediately pulled away. She yelped in pain and grabbed her arm where that gashes were. "It's okay, I can stand up myself." He said, look shamefully at the floor. She wanted to say that it didn't hurt much but it hurt like hell! _"Don't worry! It doesn't hurt a bit, I mean you did pierce me to the bone but I'm looking forward to stitches!" _She thought bitterly. Once she snapped to reality she could see Sora looking at her curiously.

"Ummm, would you like something to eat?" She asked. "Sure, my mouth tastes like…" "Like what?" She urged. "Nothing." He said solemnly. They walked to the kitchen and sat on the small table. "What would you like to eat? I'm not much of a cook, I'll burn anything." She exclaimed a little embarrassed. "Cereal would be great." She mumbled an okay and got it out. She felt the air tense; he was probably trying to remember everything. "Umm, what cereal would you like?" She asked looking away. "Anything is fine." She nodded and got out her favorite. (If you guys want to know its Honey Bunches of Oats)

_Doesn't look like he wants to talk about it._ She thought, glancing at him. She sighed and started pouring the milk._ Its better that he doesn't remember I mean, it's not like he killed-_ but soon enough she had a flash back of what happened at the zoo and without noticing, dropped the milk carton along with the bowl of cereal. The sound of the bowl connecting to the floor was loud in the stillness causing Sora to turn alert.

"Kairi!" His voice was faint in her ears; she could only hear her mind replaying the scene again and again. "Kairi!" he cupped his hands on her face. "Snap out of it!" She cringed at the word "snap" but woke up to reality. "I need, I need to…." She found it hard to finish her sentence as she was on the verge of tears. She clutched his shirt and sobbed till she could find comfort. She still felt alone left in the dark. Sora wrapped his arms around her tightly with no idea what was making her cry.

"Kairi please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." He said rubbing her back.

"I-I can't erase it S-Sora! I'm s-scared!" Sora's forehead creased, "Erase what Kairi?" She hesitated. "I can't tell y-you." She said shaking her head. "Kairi look at me did I do- She quickly cut off his sentence. "Please don't ask me that! I can't!" She pulled away and crawled to a corner. Before he could walk to her she stopped him. "Turn on the lights please. All of them." He did as she said and then sat beside her on the floor. "Is that better?" He whispered. He wondered what was happening to her; all of a sudden she's paranoid and doesn't want the lights turned off. She should be afraid of the dark so much, it's inhuman!

"Kairi, what happened to you? You've changed." "So have you." She muttered. "We'll get through this." That gave her a little more hope. "Really?" He hugged her, "Really." She stood up and went to go clean up the shattered bowl and the milk and cereal on the floor. He followed along and helped. "I'm gonna go and clean myself up okay?" He smiled and nodded. She walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open and couldn't believe it. Crimson all over the tub.

Sora's head flashed up once he heard an ear-piercing scream.

Author's Note: I think I made this one too bloody but oh well! Please sent me a review!


	9. Cemetary

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

**You guys should know everything so I'll skip this stuff**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 9**

**Cemetery **

**Recap: "Kairi, what happened to you? You've changed." "So have you." She muttered. "We'll get through this." That gave her a little hope. "Really?" He hugged her, "Really." She stood up and went to go clean up the shattered bowl and the milk and cereal on the floor. He followed along and helped. "I'm gonna go and clean myself up okay?" He smiled and nodded. She walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open and couldn't believe it. Crimson all over the tub.**

**Sora's head flashed up once he heard an ear-piercing scream.**

He rushed towards the bathroom and found Kairi kneeling in front of the tub full of blood mixed with the water. It was overflowing and splashed on Kairi's shirt and on the floor. His face twitched, he was having flash backs of dragging it in the bathroom, washing his hands and hearing Kairi squirm in her bed._ Like my masterpiece? Go on, see what's inside._ Sora's teeth snapped._ Shut up! _His hands twitched and his fangs grew slightly._-sigh- It wasn't much fun getting it anyway. It wasn't __**alive **__but I did it for Kairi_ He balled his fists, "GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!" He snapped.

Kairi swiftly turned her head around_ No not yet, don't change_ Kairi's thoughts begged. She was silent, she was afraid if she spoke, she would trigger it. She bit her lip and clung to her shirt to resist the urge to hug or say something._ Time to take over._ Sora look terrified and tried to fight back but he was no match for him. His heartbeat quickly started fade and abruptly stop. His eyes turning blue and yellow repeatedly till of course, turned yellow. His face was hidden from Kairi's eyes. There was a long silence and Kairi knew something was wrong. She was too much of a coward to get closer but in a fraction of a second he was up kneeling too close to her. He looked up at her at her and smiled, "Miss me?" Her eyes dilated and she gasped. He put both his hands on the tub making it hard for her to escape as she was locked in the middle. When she gasped he found the opportunity and dipped his head and pressed his lips on her soft ones strongly.

His piercing cold lips pinched her lips so hard, and then she felt her whole body go cold. _What's happening?! He's freezing my entire body. I can't breathe _He felt her resist and try to pull away. He put one hand on the back of her head and held her still. Her body was going numb but she kept fighting it._ Damn! She's so stubborn, she taking most of my energy. _He looked at her eyes_ She shouldn't resist it; it will only make her weak much quicker_ He finally departed his lips from hers._ Dammit! I need more energy. That stupid grave keeper took the rest._

**Flashback in the cemetery:**

He drove the shovel back in again and felt a thump. He smirked, "Found you." He reaches his hand but heard something walking towards him. He looked up, far away he could see the grave keeper walking casually, humming a tune. (Just so you know, Sora can hear and see miles away than any human can) He went back to work. Once the man got there he paused and saw a bunch of dirt in a pile beside a hole in the ground. A shovel was on the ground with its tip dark brown. He heard something moving so he took out his flash light. He saw a stranger dragging a big bag with one arm. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the man. He smiled as if doing this was natural which scared the man. Before the man can run he was already in front of him. He grabbed the mans face harshly and made him look into his eyes. The man tried to look away but stood frozen. He felt his insides turn into ice and his heart fail. When his eyes turned white he dragged him to the pit. He threw him in the death bed and closed it. He got the shovel and started burying the man. He finished quickly, grabbed the bag, and left swiftly.

He opened her window and got in. The body still had flesh in it so when he grabbed it his claws drove into the skin. He walked to Kairi and left the bloody trail on her. He dragged the bag to the bathroom and dumped the body in the tub. He turned on the water and watched the blood mix in with the water. He waited till the water was overflowing a bit then turned it off. He washed his hands and went back to Kairi.

**End of Flashback**

Kairi fell to the floor and gasped for air. (By the way, the technique he used with his eyes was to kill the man. What he did to Kairi was only to make her go asleep or you know, faint) her body went to her normal temperature and she sat up. "Brought you something." He eyed the tub. Her gaze slowly went to the tub. She couldn't see anything in the red liquid but her eyes caught something. It was red hair. "Have you found out who it is?" She started hyperventilating; there was only one person she holds dearly that had the same color hair as her. Her mind went blank but she felt her mouth whisper, "Mother…"

He smirked, "Bingo." Kairi felt a cascade of tears run down her cheeks. Her mother's face was starting to appear but Kairi quickly look away. "Stop, please! She covered her face and ran to the door but apparently ran into something hard and cold. She backed away but was pulled back. "See what happens when you go against me. If you tempt me again I will kill one of your friends." He said calmly. "What do you want?" Kairi said feebly. "Rule the darkness with me." "Never!" she said disgusted. He pulled her away, "Alright then, if that's the way you want it." He started walking away. "Wait!" With out thinking she grabbed his arm. He smiled, happy he won. He turned around, looking straight at her, his smile gone. "Just….give me time, please." He smiled, "Glad we're on the same page now."

Author's Note:** Sorry it took me long to update. I just couldn't think of a person that would be in the tub but right when I was about to go to sleep it popped in my mind! I didn't really know what to write except about the tub but once I started typing it all just came to me. Yay! I'm so happy I finished this chapter! Anyways here is the song I though would fit best in this chapter. It's called**** I Hate Everything About You**** by Three Days Grace.**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me


	10. My Own Horror Movie

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! (But I wish…)**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 10**

**My Own Horror Movie**

**Recap:** **He smirked, "Bingo." Kairi felt a cascade of tears run down her cheeks. Her mother's face was starting to appear but Kairi quickly look away. "Stop, please! She covered her face and ran to the door but apparently ran into something hard and cold. She backed away but was pulled back. "See what happens when you go against me. If you tempt me again I will kill one of your friends." He said calmly. "What do you want?" Kairi said feebly. "Rule the darkness with me." "Never!" she said disgusted. He pulled her away, "Alright then, if that's the way you want it." He started walking away. "Wait!" With out thinking she grabbed his arm. He smiled, happy he won. He turned around, looking straight at her, his smile gone. "Just….give me time, please." He smiled, "Glad we're on the same page now."**

She tried to gaze away from his smile and looked back at the bathroom, "While I think it through these days, do me a favor and burry my mom again." "I'll be happy to do that but you have to promise me something Kairi," Their gazes locked and Kairi was dreading was he was about to say. "What?" "I can't always hold my temper Kairi, lie to me and I might accidentally kill you. So," He took a step forward, "Promise me no lies and you won't end up in pieces, understood?"

She tried to hide the disappointment in her face and managed to keep it neutral. "…Yes." He smirked and gently took her chin in his hands. He looked into her deep cerulean orbs. She felt sweat pour in her forehead although her skin was ice in his hand. She managed to say something that helped her escape his intense stare that lasted five minutes. "I have to go back to sleep. I h-have school and I can't miss t-today's test." Dammit she thought she had her voice under control. He continued to gaze and ignore her saying. His pale long fingers traced her jaw line, causing her breath to slightly hitch. He felt her vibrate under his fingertips and kept going. He went to her neck and felt her pulse getting more faster. She accidentally inhaled his breath. It smelled sickingly sweet, but somehow…inviting.

Finally it hit her._ Oh my god, he's-he's going to rape me! _Her eyes dilated and were soon moist with tears. She tried to push him away but as soon as her hands connected to his chest they went completely numb. "S-Stop..." He listened anyway and looked back at her panic stricken eyes. "Sweet dreams Kairi." He brushed his lips against her and vanished. Kairi let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and clutched her shirt where her heart was pulsing franticly.

She leaned against the wall for support and did the same routine._ Inhale, release, inhale, release_ She composed her self and crawled to her bed with her Ipod on.

She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes from the morning light. She didn't have much sleep these days thanks to insomnia but managed to get out of bed. Her body moved by itself so before she could fear that her mom was still there, she pushed the bathroom door open. To her surprise it was just how she left it before the bloody mess. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Wow those circles are pretty dark_ She thought. She turned her face from right to left. She was also getting pale probably from the lack of heat.

She did her morning routine a little differently, like checking every room for her foe then taking a shower. She ate her cereal robotically while her eyes were alert; searching left, right, up, down, ect. She finished her cereal completely then left to school.

She cautiously opened her locker and sighed in relief._ So far so good._ She reached out for her English book. "Kairi!" "Eeek!" She banged her head and her book slipped from her grip. She composed her breathing and closed her locker, reaching down for her books. "Sorry I scar-Whoa! What happened to you?! You look like a zombie!"

"Insomnia…" She mumbled and looked down. Darin laughed nervously and followed her fast pace. "So umm I was wondering if ….you wanted to go out…with…me." She looked at him and saw he was blushing and looking at the lockers. Before she could answer the bell rang, "Tell me next period alright?" He gave her a pat in the shoulder and ran off. His touch was so warm compared to Sora's skin. She got in her class room and took a seat next to the window where she could get some heat from the sun.

Everyone went silent. Some girls were making mean comments while the guys were saying how she resembled some horror movies. Apparently, she **was** in her own little horror movie. "Kairi?" She turned around to see two of her friends' worried expressions. "Kairi, what's going on? You haven't called us, you won't let us in your house, and you look dead." Rikku said.

Kairi tried not to cry at the word dead and looked away from their gaze._ I'm trying to protect you guys._ Her friends looked at each other with a more horrible expression. "Are you….are you on drugs?" Her eyes widen, "No of course not!" "Then what is it?" Olette asked._ Sora…_

"Okay class enough chit-chat! Now I liked to welcome back …" Her heartbeat drowned out the voices and she felt scared all the way to her gut. "Sora!"

_No._

Author's Note: OH NOOO SORA IS BACK AT SCHOOL! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN HE SEES KAIRI WITH DARIN? DO YOU THINK SORA CAN HOLD HIS TEMPER? PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND ME A REVIEW!

PLZ. WAS IT REALLY GOOD? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW FROM YOU GUYS!


	11. Haunted

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 11**

**Haunted**

**Recap:** **Kairi tried not to cry at the word dead and looked away from their gaze.**_** I'm trying to protect you guys.**_** Her friends looked at each other with a more horrible expression. "Are you….are you on drugs?" Her eyes widen, "No of course not!" "Then what is it?" Olette asked.**_** Sora…**_

"**Okay class enough chit-chat! Now I liked to welcome back …" Her heartbeat drowned out the voices and she felt scared all the way to her gut. "Sora!" **

_**No.**_

She turned to look at the boys cheering and the girls flirting except her friends. "Oh my god Kairi! Your boyfriend is back!" Sora's eyes flashed to Olette then to Kairi. He smiled at her like all that had happened to her was none of his business. "He's not my boyfriend." Kairi muttered under her bangs. Sora of course, heard her and his mouth slightly twitched.

Her friends looked at her confused but then turned to Sora, "Sora! Sit over here next to Kairi!" Rikku yelled, waving her arm. Her breath hitched and her skin was getting an unnatural color. Kairi turned her attention to the seat beside her then to Sora. She looked around for any other seat but sadly, they were all taken. She felt a strong impulse to run out of the class room but suppressed it. She felt ice in her stomach whip violently like a sea storm and her mind flash with horrible ideas that he might do. She didn't know but the whole time she was shaking her head but stopped it before it would drive her unwanted attention.

She looked at the window to find some comfort but it only made her feel petrified. The clouds were dark grey, covering up most of the land. The ocean a dark blue, almost black, slamming the rocks ferociously. Soon enough the icy waves in her were slamming the walls of her stomach threatening to open. She immediately wrapped her arms around her small waist, hoping it would calm the storm in her. Two arms swiftly enveloped themselves around her waist. The cold touch only panicked her more and encouraged the storm in her to whip violently.

On impulse, she pulled his arms away and quickly wrapped herself again. She turned around and saw the whole class was watching her strange behavior. She instantly felt a dark pressure thickening the air around her and pressing her petite body. She looked at him with a helpless expression. He had a fake worried expression but his eyes said something else.

Stop drawing attention before I kill someone.

His eyes flickered yellow so she would know what he meant. The dark tentacles unwrapped themselves around her and attached itself to his skin. The dark smoke sucked itself back in his skin. Kairi stared wide eyed and looked around to see if anyone saw it….but they didn't. He smiled at her and went back to reading. She looked at the teacher to see her grading papers. Kairi stared at her book in frightened confusion. All the attention was on them and suddenly it was not. She opened her book and struggled to keep her attention to the words.

_Sora why you? What happened to you while I was here? You had a pure heart didn't you!? Dammit._

She cried silently and wiped them away with her sleeve. She was sure Sora would hear her so she swallowed back the tears.

Every moment Kairi would glance at the clock and hope she could run away once the bell rang. Minutes felt like hours and Kairi anxiously bit her nails. She looked down to see her blank worksheet._ Pencil. Where's my pencil?_ She looked behind her and found that she forgot her backpack at home. She turned around and saw a blue pencil on her desk. "It's mine, but I'll let you have it." She looked in front of her and saw Darin looking at her direction. "Uhh….thanks." He smiled and went back to work. (Did you think it was Sora?) She examined the pencil._ Looks brand new._ She looked at him again and saw him turn around to look at her too. He looked red as he was caught looking at her and he swiftly looked away.

_Now I remember. He's the guy who asked me out._ She took a swift glance at Sora. His eyes narrowed in jealously. She looked back at her worksheet and hid her face from his.

Sora felt his fangs grew slightly. _What does he think he's doing with __**my**__ Kairi!?_ His inner beast snarled and snapped its teeth in hunger but he kept it under control for now.

Kairi started to sweat from the irony.She tapped her pencil impatiently and to her surprise, the bell rang. She quickly got up but was called by her teacher. "Kairi, where's your worksheet?" She got her blank worksheet and handed it to her. Right now she didn't care if she got a bad grade or detention. She was probably safer in detention with a bunch of bullies then with Sora. The teacher sighed, "I'm very disappointed Kairi. You always finish your work." "It's my fault Ms. Ginger, I just haven't seen Kairi in a long time and I wanted her to talk to me." Sora said and lowered his head in what looked like, guilt. "It's okay Sora. Kairi how about I give you that for homework?" She nodded silently and took back her paper and speed walked to the door.

Sora followed right behind until he was attacked by his fangirls. "Guess what Sora? We made a fan club for you! Do you want to know what it's called?" Sora's jaw flexed, he pushed himself through the huge crowd of fangirls. He wanted to get to her before that guy did.

Kairi looked back at the huge crowd of fangirls._ I need to thank them later._ She got her lunch tray and bumped into her friends. "Oh. My. God. Kairi is that Sora?" Yuna asked, eyes practically popping out of their eye sockets. She ignored her and speed walk to a table. "He's grown but I don't know, there's something weird about him." Kairi choked on her soda. "Kairi you okay?" She coughed and nodded her head. "I-I don't know what your t-talking about. He l-looks the same to me." Kairi stuttered nervously.

Her friends looked at her confused. "Umm anyways, Kairi do you want to go shopping with us? There's like a HUGE sale on this store I saw yesterday. What do you say?" The three leaned on the table, "I don't really know guys, I have some…issues right now." The trio groaned. "Kairi c'mon! You never go out with us anymore!" Rikku complained. "Yeah AND you still owe me for leaving the party so soon." Olette pouted. Kairi turned to look at Yuna who was giving her the puppy eyes. She sighed, "You guys are making me feel so guilty."

"Then just go!" The trio yelled. _But Sora…oh my gosh! Where's Sora?!_ Kairi shot up from her chair and hastily looked around the area. "Hey Kairi!" She turned to look at the voice._ Perfect._ "Kairi…uhh, what are you doing?" She turned to look at Darin to see him walking towards the table._ Crap, crap, crap!_ "Sorry guys, I'm late for a … dentist appointment! Yeah so bye!" She bolted and found a spot by a tree that was vacant so her friends and Darin wouldn't find her. "Hey Kairi! So have you thought about it?" She looked up at him terrified._ Dammit he needs to go away!_ Kairi shot up. "Darin I can't go out with you so ask someone else like….That girl!" She said pushing him to some random person. "But I don't want to ask her out. Why don't you want to go out with me?" _Because I don't want to see you in a platter!_ Kairi started panicking. "Okay! I'll out with you just leave please." He was confused but happy he got a yes.

_Dammit! I can't hear Kairi with all this noise! _ He finally got to the cafeteria and looked around. He could hear every conversation and he caught Kairi's voice, "You have to leave now please!" He walked to her voice till she was visible. She stared at horror to see Sora's eyes narrowed at her with suspicion. Darin turned around to see Sora glaring at him. Sora looked into Kairi's eyes that pleaded him not to kill the guy. Darin slowly reached Kairi's hand. Sora caught the movement and his teeth clenched in a loud snap. He snatched his hand away and had a firm grip on his wrist. "Don't. Touch. Her." Darin stood there shocked at Sora's behavior.

Kairi looked around to find some help but everyone was far away. She fought the tears that wanted to come out and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist as she felt another wave of ice hit her and form into icicles. "I have a right to touch her, she's my date." Darin said defensively. "She only did that to get you away from me." Sora growled. "Well to bad because we are already going out." Darin glared. Kairi could feel his dark pressure flowing out. "Please stop!" Kairi cried. Sora glared at her and tightened his grip. "She **is** mine." Darin hissed in pain and Sora twisted his wrist more. He looked into his eyes and saw they were gleaming yellow. They bore into him and he stared terrified. _This guy's a freak!_ Darin thought. He had death written all over him.

He released his grip and knocked him on the ground. He was starting to run away._ Coward._ He walked towards him to finish him off.

"Sora please don't!" He ignored her and released his Anti-form. On impulse she ran in front of him. "Sora please stop!" A growl rumbled low in his chest, threatening her to move. Kairi did the only thing she could think of……..she kissed him. She knew that would buy time for Darin to run. He immediately kissed her back and placed a firm grip on the back of her head. She felt herself loosing air and she tried to push him away.

The moment his lips left hers she opened her mouth and fell for his trap. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, leaving every part touched. He moaned in pleasure. She immediately went stiff. She wanted to cry but she had to hold it back. He continued exploring her and stopped. He looked into her eyes. AntiSora only had lust but some part of him was in love with her because of Sora. It was something he couldn't subside. He shook off the thought.

"We're leaving." He grabbed her by the waist and teleported to her house.

"Man w-what the hell is he?!" He looked down and saw he peed on his pants. He was sure he felt a pressure coming fourth but Kairi blocked it from coming to him. _I am not EVER getting near those two._ Before Kairi blocked him he swore he saw something black and dark purple in front of her. "I don't want to know." He looked at his wrist in disgust. It was bluish and purple and looked like he got burned. He actually felt like he was burning him, but like a different kind of burn. Not the kind you get with fire, more like burning ice.

Before his friends could find him he ran home.

She rubbed her arms, hoping the goose bumps would disappear. She couldn't stop replaying that moment in her mind. She glanced at Sora to see him staring right back at her. She quickly turned around feeling his eyes burn holes in her. He was probably still mad at her, she could tell. His dark presence was sending the right signals, "Come closer and feel my wrath." Or at least, that's how she described it.

She sighed, "Sora let's just…talk about this okay?" "No."

"…Please?" He swiftly came behind her. "Don't make me repeat myself Kairi." He whispered darkly. His voice and temperature made her hairs stand on end. She heard the window open and turned around, and he was gone. _Oh my god, he's going to…he's going to…_ "No!" She opened up her closet and hastily took out her grey hoodie. "Please don't let me be late." She got her keys from the kitchen counter and left.

She wandered around the dark streets, "I know he lives here somewhere…" She whispered. "Hey there pretty." A man hollered. He was obviously drunk and older than her. He started stumbling his way towards her. She backed away and saw something jump from the sky. Before she could recognize the man was sliced in half. "Oh, my god!" Blood squirted on her cheek and on her hoodie. She tried to focus her eyes on the thing eating it. Her stomach felt queasy from the sound of teeth ripping flesh and the sound of blood squeezing itself out. Finally it stood up, wiping away the blood with its hand.

Two glowing yellow eyes were all she needed to see. She wanted to say something but it was stuck in her throat. She could feel her self trembling and her breathing come in short breaths. She bolted before he could take a step towards her. She went to the only house that had its door open, but was dark. She immediately locked the door, trying to stop the trembling of her fingers.

She cautiously walked towards the hallway and came to a door. She looked at the bottom of the door and saw a dim light coming from inside. "H…H-Hello?" Silence only greeted her. She suddenly felt tense; she reached for the door knob and stopped._ Don't be afraid, don't be afraid._ She slowly turned the knob, and then quickly revealed the room. The dim light was coming from a small candle of the room, next to what looked like a witch craft book, lying on the floor. The whole room hade no furniture and the walls were plain white. She walked to the corner and picked up the book. She squinted and could only make up the word, "Demons." She opened the book. It revealed what look like spells to cast away demons.

She heard something creak in the next room that made her stiff. She slowly placed the book on the floor and got the candle. _I should have stayed home. I should have run away when I had the chance! _ She approached the door and halted. The eerie feeling was making her palms sweat. She was on the verge of tears but she knew she had to keep herself quiet or else he'll come to her first. He seemed more out of control then before.

She opened the door and released the cold breeze…

**Author's Note: They probably won't go back to school after that. Anyways Kairi must feel scared kissing a murderer instead of Sora. I know I would be scared. This chapter kind of scared me. Maybe it was because of my dream. In my dream I was trying to hide from AntiSora. I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DREAM OF ANTISORA. But I vividly remember hiding upstairs and hearing his snarls and growls from downstairs, fearing he would come up and hurt me. I actually felt pain in this dream which made me more scared of him. Anyways please send me a review and tell me what you think.**

**This song is called Haunted from Evanescence.**

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**HerHHH**


	12. Chills

**Hey everyone, happy late Thanksgiving! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I had some family visit from Mexico and they were distracting me. It was like the attack of little cousins! They would follow me everywhere and my cousins always got to the damn computer first. But now they're gone so I'm back to work! I'm also trying to figure out what I want for Christmas and so far I'm getting an Ipod Touch. Yeah and I can't wait to see Sandy Claws! (Heh heh, Nightmare before Christmas.) Yes I know he doesn't exists but I like to pretend so let me have my fun. And I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm very sorry, anyways enjoy this chapter. Oh and sorry if you see many mistakes, I kinda did this in a hurry but it's still great. Please send reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! **

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 12**

**Chills**

**Recap:** **She heard something creak in the next room that made her stiff. She slowly placed the book on the floor and got the candle. **_**I should have stayed home. I should have run away when I had the chance! **_** She approached the door and halted. The eerie feeling was making her palms sweat. She was on the verge of tears but she knew she had to keep herself quiet or else he'll come to her first. He seemed more out of control then before. **

**She opened the door and released the cold breeze…**

She felt a vibe go down her spine as the air pinched her soft skin. She felt her face become numb but quickly tried to subside it. She looked around and found….nothing.

She let out a breath of relief, creating a cloud of smoke. Before she knew, she made a loud sneeze. She instantly slapped her hand on her mouth. She felt the panic start to rise and felt her legs ready to run. She whipped her head to look around.

She mentally sighed. _Maybe if I don't breathe, he won't find_ Suddenly the entry door was slammed down._ …me. _Before her mind could think of anything she got inside the frigid room into the little closet that was inside. She crawled into a ball and stayed still as a statue.

She could even blink even though her eyes were quickly drying. She took small breaths and waited. She tensed when she heard his footsteps coming through the hallway. Goose bumps form in her skin but she didn't bother trying to warm herself up.

_Am I going to die like that other man?_ It was so gruesome it gave her chills. She notice when he was AntiSora he fought differently. He fought like an animal and he always crouched. He fought….inhumanly.

Like a lion, no it wasn't like that. He was more gruesome. His ragged breath was so clear, he sounded very….hungry.

The door made an eerie creak from the other room, making her feel anxious. She bit her lip and prayed to god he wouldn't find her. He was absolutely not on her side. Like she wasn't already scared enough she heard a chilling high-pitch screech outside her door. It soon stopped. The horrible sound was like he was clawing a chalk board!

After the torture was over she felt a knot tie up in her gut. Cautiously, she looked outside from her comfort zone. She caught a glimpse of dark claws sticking out from the door that was her only shield and now it was torn. She jumped when his claws started it's high-pitch clawing. This time a faster rhythm, practically making her ears bleeds. She suppressed a scream that was itching to come out.

He knew. He knew she was there. He was toying with her all along! She felt herself perspiring and knew she had to do something. But what could she do? There were no windows, no escape through the ceiling and no items except a few shirts. _When he opens the door I'll dodge him, yea…_

The door instantly flew off and smashed on the wall, making them shake.

She looked into the eyes of her foe. Her idea didn't seem like a good one anymore. His eyes gleaming with an intensity that made her quiver. He was so intimidating she lost all her hope. He walked directly towards her with a smirk. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping she could just evaporate. With his colossal hand, he jammed her on the wall.

She screamed in pain at the sickening crack that was coming from one of her ribs. She fell to the floor and tried to get the air functioning again. He harshly grabbed her from the throat and picked her up. "Why the hell did you run away Kairi?!" Kairi kicked her legs and struggled to pull his hand away. "Sora, she croaked, "You need help. Please….let m- Another scream escaped her lips as she was thrown into another wall.

She slumped on the floor, revealing a crack and a bloody trail from her head. She didn't feel it until it oozed on her face. She strained to keep her eyes opened but it was no use. He snarled and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She yelped in pain and opened her eyes and saw nothing but red. She blinked away the red liquid and forced her eyes on his.

He leaned closer and whispered so calmly it sounded more deadly. "I'm only going to say this once Kairi, Sora is never coming back. Say it."

She didn't respond and knew she was going to black out in any second. She could only hope she would before she was smacked against the wall again. He pursed his lips and tightened his hold on her bloody hair. "Say it." He said more firmly. She couldn't help but oblige. "Sora is never coming back…..but I will make him come back." She croaked.

She heard a growl rising from his chest but was too tired to do, think, or say anything. She was not going to satisfy him with her fear, this is where it ends…or so she thought.

He released his grip and glared at her. Damn he wishes he could kill her but something was tugging his dark heart, telling him not too. Oh how yearned to make that little vice disappear.

"Run." She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Do what I tell you to do." She got up but fell, she tried again. She supported her body against the wall, just getting up was making her so tired. Sweat and blood tainted the floor, she looked at him with a plead in her eyes.

He grew impatient and smashed the wall by her. "Do it or I'll kill one of your closest friends!"

A sudden rush of adrenaline made her run for it. She felt so dizzy but kept her legs pumping anywhere away from him. She couldn't lose the only thing she had left. When she made it outside the stench was horrible. But the scene before her was a nightmare come true. It was a blood bath everywhere, so much blood that it made her queasy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something gripping her leg. "Oh my god…" She muffled a scream and swallowed the puke coming from her throat. "Please…help." She eagerly shook off his hand and dashed, looking straight forward. She never thought there would be a sight this disturbing. (Yeah I was going to describe the man but this is rated T and my description was too graphic so use your imagination.)

She made it to another neighborhood tripping four times. The neighborhood was poorly lit, but the atmosphere wasn't so frightening. She sat on the floor and panted till her heartbeat was a steady rhythm. The image and stench was etched in her mind. She pulled her hair back and threw up on the floor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her body was covered dirt. Not to mention her throat and rib was a horrible bluish color.

She recognized the horrible screeching and instantly pushed herself up and rushed her way out of the neighborhood. Right when she heard it the atmosphere felt the same as it did in bloody neighborhood.

"To slow." He tore her skin from her back and got a reaction. "Stooooop!" She yelled in pain. She didn't slow down her pace but instead, went faster than her legs could bear. Every time her back moved it burned. Every time her foot touched the floor she felt she was going to trip. All she could hear was the pumping of her heart about to burst and the taste of blood and acid.

Her body screamed in protest, it was no use running. Where are you running to? You won't be safe, he'll just find you. The back of her head told her. Her positive mind was just quiet, not knowing what to do.

_I still have a mission to accomplish. _ That's the only thought that kept her hanging on to dear life. She didn't want to be the one who stays left behind. She wanted to do something big, just like Sora. Make him proud of her. _If I die knowing Sora isn't saved, I'll never rest in peace._ He didn't give up on her, so she is not going to give up on him. He promised he'd be back, now she needs to finish the rest of his promise. Bringing the real Sora back, her savior.

She abruptly stopped when her road ended. A huge cliff stood there with raging waters crashing on jagged boulders. It would've been a huge mistake if she didn't stop. She turned around and saw nothing but two yellow, glowing, eyes that were centimeters from her face. Her throat hitched and immediately backed away.

She suddenly felt gravity pull her down but before she could fall she grabbed the closet thing to her. She watched the crumbles of rock fall down to the depths and sighed in relief. Two strong hands gripped her arms with more force than needed. She shut her eyes, hoping somehow it would block some pain that was about to be given to her.

Something wet hit her cheek and she knew it wasn't rain. She could feel his breath against her jaw. When he finally stopped she opened her eyes and saw him wipe some left over blood from the corner of his mouth. She shuddered and looked away.

She remembered she still had to keep running so she passed by him and ran. Goose bumps famed every inch of her skin. She never wants to experience that again. It made her feel like she was going to get raped or something. Which was one of her worst fears next to thunder, but her biggest fear was him. Weird isn't it? How the most important person in your life turns into your biggest fear, your enemy.

Dizziness suddenly struck her and before she knew it, she collapsed on the floor.

**This song is called What Have You Done from **

**Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love**

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(x2)


	13. Can't Face My Fears Part 1

**Man I hate doing this disclaimer crap…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter # 13**

**Can't Face My Fears part 1**

**Recap: She remembered she still had to keep running so she passed by him and ran. Goose bumps famed every inch of her skin. She never wants to experience that again. It made her feel like she was going to get raped or something. Which was one of her worst fears next to thunder, but her biggest fear was him. Weird isn't it? How the most important person in your life turns into your biggest fear, your enemy. **

**Dizziness suddenly struck her and before she knew it, she collapsed on the floor.**

She could hear the breeze of the wind, murmuring in her ears. She opened her eyelids, feeling she forgot something, she stood up. The air felt melancholy and her room showed no signs of light. Her vision was so blurry, she rubbed her eyes but it only worsened. She felt like she smeared something in her eyes. She squinted and wiped away whatever was in her eyes with her bed sheets.

Her eyes were instantly clear. The wind was clearer too, but she realized it sounded like it was mourning. It was pitch dark but somehow she could see everything, like she had night vision or something. Cries filled her ears. She found it easy to focus on one voice, that of a little girl. She already had a sketch of the little girl in her mind. It sounded like she was pleading, like she was in pain.

She pushed those cries away from her mind. She felt no sympathy for the little girl or the other cries. She kept herself stoic and sat on the edge of her bed. The wind brushed her skin softy except somewhere she felt it go through her. She touched at where her heart was supposed to be but only felt the rim. A hole was replaced where her heart should be. A sudden sadness filled her, ruining her stoic expression. She looked at it but something else caught her attention.

Blood. Staining her purple bed sheets along with her hands. She noticed her arms were extremely pale, like a white purplish blue color. Usually looks like that when she was cold, but what's cold? Was it her, herself?

How come she wasn't even hungry when she hasn't eaten for days?

Actually she **was** hungry but for what? Anything that came to her mind wasn't satisfying. She licked her lips, she wanted it really bad and **right now**. Some smell disturbed her thoughts. She sniffed her shoulder, smelled like strawberries so that wasn't it. She smelled her hair, same as her shoulder. She sniffed her arm until she came to the end. Bingo.

She couldn't believe it. What she thought smelled good was **that?** She stared at it, fighting in her mind whether not to drink it. But she has never felt a hunger so intense so she couldn't help but oblige. She licked her hands clean, leaving not one drop of the red liquid. To her it was more than satisfying, but it was addicting.

She threw her hands on the bed sheets and sucked on it until the sheets ripped. Her teeth weren't that sharp were they? She pushed that aside and drank with neediness. The more she drank the darker her skin got, although she paid not attention at all.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and searched the room again for any trace of blood. To her dismay, she drank all that was left. But what if she drank her own blood? It won't do her any harm. Just a small bruise….

She placed her cold lips on her palm and revealed two sparkling fangs. Slowly, her teeth sank in her own flesh. The moment the liquid went in her tongue she spit it out. It tasted horrible! It's didn't have much taste and it was cold.

"I'm so proud of you Kairi…." She whipped her head and recognized those yellow orbs. He was standing on the ceiling, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You must be hungry, that filthy little girl wasn't much of a meal now was she?"

It finally clicked in her mind….it was her. She killed an innocent little girl.

"Come, I have prepared another bigger meal for you." He said with a mischievous smile. The door itself opened, revealing something that surprised her. "Riku…" She was so relieved to see her friend again, he didn't die. Although, he didn't look so relieved himself, he looked terrified. Was it because he was strapped in a chair? Or was it seeing AntiSora again?

"Riku, you're alive!" She walked towards him, "I thought you were dead, how di-

"Please! Don't hurt me! Please let me go!"

Although she didn't have a heart, she felt like she got stabbed. His words hurt her more than she thought.

"Riku…What are you talking about? It's me, Kairi." Her voice withered.

His expression changed into an angry look. "Don't insult her! She would never have done it!"

"Done what?"

His face turned serious, "Turn into a monster like you."


	14. Can't Face My Fears part 2

**Omgsh I'm so sorry I'm made the other chapter so short! I really planned to make it longer but it was really hard while I was squished with 17 people in 2 weeks. I was getting so anxious and falling behind schedule so right after they left I ran to my room and typed what was in my mind. Anyways this one will be longer. Many were confused by the other chapter; this chapter will help you understand. And before I forget, I strongly suggest while you read this you listen to All These things I Hate by Bullet For My Valentine….please?**

**Thank you people who review! **

**And to people who don't, shame on you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 14**

**Can't Face My Fears part 2**

**Recap: "Come, I have prepared another bigger meal for you." He said with a mischievous smile. The door itself opened, revealing something that surprised her. "Riku…" She was so relieved to see her friend again, he didn't die. Although, he didn't look so relieved himself, he looked terrified. Was it because he was strapped in a chair? Or was it seeing AntiSora again? **

"**Riku, you're alive!" She walked towards him, "I thought you were dead, how di-**

"**Please! Don't hurt me! Please let me go!"**

**Although she didn't have a heart, she felt like she got stabbed. His words hurt her more than she thought.**

"**Riku…What are you talking about? It's me, Kairi." Her voice withered.**

**His expression changed into an angry look. "Don't insult her! She would never have done it!"**

"**Done what?"**

**His face turned serious, "Turn into a monster like you." **

_What in the world is he talking about_ she thought. She tried solving what Riku threw at her but her mind was blank. After a few minutes she responded what her mind could only think, "…….what?"

She could hear AntiSora chuckle beside her but he didn't say anything but instead, watch with a hint of amusement in his eyes. She turned back to Riku and saw his eyes shoot back at her, like he was waiting for her to do something that would amuse him. Maybe juggle some random furniture? No, he liked the other kind of sick amusement, they both knew that. It was exactly what they both saw in each other's eyes.

Rikku broke the silence. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You think everybody looks like AntiSora?" She grinded her teeth together, feeling something different stir inside her. She never knew she could feel this much anger in a second, and since when was she short tempered. She already felt like clawing him, which she knew wasn't normal for her to feel, especially with one of her best friends.

"I already told you I'm KAIRI!" She roared, towering him.

It all happened so fast…..

Riku acted on instinct and terrified, pushed her away, making his chair fall along with him. Kairi instantly felt the pain in her arms and in a milli second she was hovering over him with her claw held up in the air, already stained with blood. A cry of pain took her out of daze, she just wished she could take it back. A huge scar ruined his chest and gushed with blood. (I have to make it bloody or else where's the fun in that?)_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

"Oh my…Riku…I-I didn't mean to!"

"Get away from me….and….stop a-acting like you're…Kairi." She could hear the pain with each intake of breath he took and felt a pool of guilt wash away the anger. _I am Kairi…aren't I?_ She felt a cold hand placed on her shoulder, "Love, you should really stop playing with your food." She got mad by the way he said it…so casually. "He's not food! He's Riku, our best friend! You're the monster you psychotic killer!" She could she the glimpse of anger flash in his dark, pale face but he quickly hid it with a smirk. "Are you sure?" She jerked her head back. Why was he asking such a obvious question?

She stomped her way to her mirror, "You want proof1!? Well here's your-

She gasped, how did AntiSora get where she was. "I'm not the only monster." She whipped her head and saw him standing where he was, but then who was this….

Finally it all clicked.

_Oh…My…God…_

She instantly felt her emotions overwhelm her. "No, No!" She cried, "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She fell to the floor and pulled the carpet, trying to pull herself together.

**BAM!!!**

Lightning tore through the sky, awakening her. The window pane shook so much it was on the verge of breaking. She leaned on the headboard and tried to control her breathing before she got a heart attack. Her sweat soaked her body everywhere, going inside her open wounds. _You can handle this Kairi; breathe in….and ou-_

**BAM!!!**

"Eeepp!" Back to hyperventilating, she looked around to find anything that would make her calm down._ The picture with the three of us…_She slowly turned her head, ignoring the pain that was inflicted in doing so. She found nothing but a desk with a lamp, tissue box, wrinkled up money.

**BAM!!! **

She squeaked and she could see the whole place.

"This is not my room…" She murmured. She placed her feet on the floor and quickly covered herself after knowing she wasn't wearing any clothes on. She spotted a lovely casual dress and lingerie. As beautiful as it was, it was too chilly outside, but sadly it was the only piece of clothes. She made her way towards the bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. She took off the blankets and to her surprise, she was all ready clean and bandaged.

She decided to save herself from getting sick and just dressed herself. She walked around the room, her fingers looking for the switch. She flipped the switch and blinked, adjusting to the light. The room was kinda small. The right side had two beds and a lamp with the tissues and wrinkled money. Next to the second bed was a phone. On the left side was a television attached to the wall, a coat hanger, and the bathroom. It was pretty vacant but it didn't matter, what really mattered was where was she?

She knew it was a hotel since it didn't have a kitchen but why was she in a hotel?_ Sora, he probably needs to hide. Why would he care to bandage me though? _She had so many questions but decided to put them aside for now.

**BAM!!!**

She squealed and ran for the door. I need to get out of here! She ran to the elevator, ignoring the people that were staring at her curiously. They decided to take the stairs, freaked of her strange behavior when they saw her eagerly, almost breaking the buttons. She listened to the soft music but it was no use calming her down. She looked up at the numbers. It's like they were trying to get her worked up by how slow they were going.

_Damn elevators…why couldn't Elisha Otis make them work faster!_

She thanked the heavens when the number hit 1. She ran her way to the crowded streets, "Excuse me miss!?" She halted. "You need to check out first sweetie." She loathed when people called her sweetie, she doesn't even know the lady. She scurried her way to the counter and stared in a blank expression. "Your naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmeee mmmmmmiiiiiissssss." _Great now she thinks I'm mental…_ She sweat dropped. She decided to come up with an excuse. "Oh I'm not going anywhere I was just….gonna grab some lunch." She smiled.

The counter lady laughed at her. "You silly goose! We have a restaurant right here!" "Okay!" She said through her teeth in fake enthusiasm. Oh how she wanted to punch that lady right in the face! Kairi leaned off the counter and walked stiffly to what she called a restaurant which was actually McDonalds. _And she thought I was stupid…_ She turned back to see her wave at her. She unwillingly waved back, when she really wanted to stick the middle finger in her face but then she would probably call her boss and come up with some punishment.

She would feel bad later if she did though. It was her migraines and scars that made her cranky. She really didn't feel like putting up with another one f those people right now. "Hello how may I help you?" The guy asked, he was approximately her age with braces and curly hair. He had huge glasses his eye lids looked half closed, you could even hear his breathing. (Does Napoleon Dynamite come to your mind?)

"Umm…I'll have a cheese burger." She said, trying not to breathe his air, which smelled really bad.

"Would you like to have fries with that?"

"Yes please."

She watched him disappear and let out her breath. As soon as she let it out he came back.

"That'll be $1.00."

_Damn…I don't think I have money._ She searched her left pocket and found it empty. She dug her hand in her other pocket and felt some coins. She placed them in the counter and gave him four quarters. He took them and slided the tray with the wrapped up burger and fries. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." She took her tray and sat on the only table that was clean. Right before she was about to take a bite he appeared with a small towel, cleaning tables, but that wasn't what caught her attention. She saw him dip his finger in the spilled ketchup and lick it, then wipe it away with his shirt. She looked away before he could see if she saw that. She suddenly lost her appetite and instead pretended to look interested in the people coming through the door.

She felt a smile form in her lips when she saw a particular person.

"Olette?"

Yea I know Napoleon Dynamite was so random but I'm just going with the flow. Now you guy know it was just a dream. Of course now new confusion has entered like, "Where's AntiSora?" And, "Why is Olette there?" You guys can know when the next chapter is out.

So review please!


	15. Choose

**I am so sorry I took forever! I've been trying to sort out my ideas on the next chapters. I plan to finish it in chapter twenty; I really want to start a new story. It's really hard trying to do two stories without taking long on another one and I should shut up now. By the way, I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I did this at 1:00 PM and my brain doesn't feel like cooperating right now.**

**Ok on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!(Only in my dreams)**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 15**

**Choose**

**Recap:** **"Thank you." She took her tray and sat on the only table that was clean. Right before she was about to take a bite he appeared with a small towel, cleaning tables, but that wasn't what caught her attention. She saw him dip his finger in the spilled ketchup and lick it, then wipe it away with his shirt. She looked away before he could see if she saw that. She suddenly lost her appetite and instead pretended to look interested in the people coming through the door.**

**She felt a smile form in her lips when she saw a particular person.**

"**Olette?"**

Kairi stood up, forgetting her meal, and ran towards her. _Hmm, I though she hated braids…_ _maybe she lost a bet._ A river of people came pooling in, ignoring the frail red head in front of them.

"Olette! Wait, please! Ole-OW!!! What the hell?!" She shoved the stupid old guy away, and ran but it looked like she wasn't getting any closer. _I can't keep up…_ She tried running faster but only managed to trip on someone's bags.

The moment she hit the floor it sent of waves of pain throughout her body. She moaned in pain and fought to keep still but with the rage around her there was no use. She didn't know she was crying until it hit her hands. The crowd slowly disappeared until she could only here herself breathe.

"Kairi?"

Wait a sec, this isn't Olette. But then, how did she know her name? "Kairi you're not supposed to be out of bed." She put Kairi's arm around her neck and gently pulled her up. Kairi still winced in pain, but stayed cautious.

"My name is Aeireth, King Mickey sent me here to find you." She gave Kairi a small smile as if she was coming here for good news. Which Kairi knew was impossible. _Hold on, Aeireth…that rings a bell._ "We've met…have we." Kairi said, looking into her green orbs which were almost identical to her best friend.

Thinking about her friend only made her a nervous wreck. She mentally sighed and focused on her necklace instead.

"So you do remember? You've grown so much…" Kairi only nodded, too tired to smile at her. Aeireth continued to talk and Kairi only looked at the bare walls until her voice was only a soft hum.

They came to a halt. Aeireth leaned Kairi's body on the wall while she looked in her pockets for the key.

_Why am I…blacking out…? _She struggled to stay conscience but her eyes where already half shut. She could hear Aeireth faint voice, "Where are.…keys……pockets." Her left fingertips brushed the wall downwards… _AEIRETH!_

Kairi black out before Aeireth catched her. "Thank god…" She sighed in relief and carried Kairi into the hotel room. She pulled away the bed sheets and placed Kairi on the bed. _Better check if she re-opened her wounds…_ Aeireth thought. She turned on the lamp and sure enough, there was blood soaking through her bandages and dress.

She got out her aid kit and began to clean her wounds…

**Kairi's POV**

Blood, nothing new right? Why am I dreaming this, Why am I only watching? Everything blurry…screams...I don't want to hear it!

"You don't like my music, Kairi?"

I gasped; I was somehow sucked into a familiar place. The hotel, it's too dark here. The lights were suddenly switched on. Death stared me back in the eyes. I turned around and tried to unlock the window. It was no use so I banged it senseless. "HELP, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE HERE!!!" I sobbed.

I screamed in pain as I felt his rough cold hands yank my arms to my side. He crushed me against the wall and whispered menacingly in my ear, "You're so close to ending in a death bed Kairi. Why must you be such an irritating wench, huh?!" He slammed my head in the wall by my hair. I yelped and tried to take his grip away from my hair. He grabbed a hold of my hand while I tried to release it.

"I wonder how it feels when you pull your finger backwards."

_Oh gods…_

"No Sora! Please do- he put my hand right in my face and slowly grabbed my index finger. "No!" I kicked and squirmed, I screamed hoping someone would come and rescue me. "AAAAHH STOP IT HURTS!!!"

"That's nothing compared to hurt, love." He let go of my finger and kissed my cheek. I fell to the floor and gazed at the purple bluish marks he left on my wrist.

"Get up."

I tried but gasped at the throbbing pain. I heard his hasty footsteps coming my way and tensed. He pulled me back up like a rag doll and all I could do was groan in pain. He shoved something in my hands.

"What's…this?"

His eyes harden a fraction. I held it up in the light and froze. I slowly fixed my gaze with his.

"Shoot her."

"Shoot who?" I decided to play dumb while my mind tried to sort a plan. But it's a dream; Sora would just suck me back here. But aren't I supposed to be in control of my dreams? Or is it him?

"Aeireth." He crossed his arms.

I started to cry, why me? I stepped back and dropped the gun. I was already starting to tremble. "I'm not doing any of your dirty work Sora."

"It's just a game Kairi."

"No," I shook my head, "Not to me."

"So you chose to sacrifice yourself?"

"…I didn't say that."

"But it's your choice Kairi. Either you choose her or you save yourself."

"What kind of sick game is this?!" I screamed but he was gone. The place is starting to dissolve. Everything is going black.

**End of Kairi's POV**

She peeled her eyes open and turned on the lamp. She searched the room but there was no sign of him._ Just a dream, just a d-_ She stripped off the bed sheets and saw the black metal in her lap. She tried to relax but her therapy was shattered when she saw the door knob turn.

She flipped the bed sheets back on and turned on the television.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?" She came in with passion flower tea. Kairi tried to smile, "Great, you're really good, I don't feel any pain right now." Her eyes went to her wrists._ They're purple._

"Oh dear, Kairi that looks awful!" Aeireth forehead creased.

"It's nothing." She looked away; she swore she saw his shadow in the window.

Aeireth was about to reply but stopped when she saw the news.

"It seems there has been a massacre in West Trevorland Street. There are no signs of evidence being a human but maybe an animal. This image shows a man with as you can see, four scars across his face. You can also see that his neck has been snapped at the edge…and…this is just horrible….so many…we can onl-

Aeireth looked at Kairi whose eyes where glued to the TV that was now turned off. Kairi dropped the remote but kept her eyes on the television.

"Kairi," She shook her gently, "Here, this will help. Be careful, it's hot." She took it and gulped it down, ignoring the burning in her tongue and throat.

Aeireth watched her strange expression but she couldn't read her thoughts. She got up, holding her pillow and stopped at the opposite wall to where Aeireth was. She let the pillow drop to reveal the shiny black metal.

**I was going to stop it here but since I'm so nice I'll keep going,lol.**

Her eyes widen, "Kairi...what are you doing?" She couldn't tell what she was feeling because her eyes were hidden underneath her bangs.

"I was given a choice, I could kill you," She said pointing the gun at Aeireth, "Or me." She lifted her head, this time she placed the gun on her head and Aeireth panicked. "Kairi don't do this!" She ran towards her but halted when the gun was pointed at her.

Kairi smiled bitterly and laughed. "Y-you think I have another choice Aeireth? Beleive me, I would've done anything other than be stuck in this damn situation. Don't go blaming me, blame him! It's all **his fault!**"

"Okay Kairi, you need to calm down. No one is blaming anybody, please, put the gun down."

"Why do I get the feeling your a cop? I'm fine! I don't need to calm down!"

"Kairi pl-

"Be quiet!" She cried.

"Why me Aeireth!? Why is this happening to me!? Did I do something wrong, am I just getting bad luck?! How the hell am I suppose to fix this when I'm falling apart!?"

She sinked down the floor and blinked away the tears that kept coming. Aeireth felt like crying to but she knew she had to be the strong one when someone was vunerable. She also hated that this had to happen to Kairi and Sora. Why did fate had to be so cruel?

She walked slowly towards her.

"Stay b-back!" She pointed the gun back at her, knowing she would back away when the gun was at her. She supported herself with the wall and stood up but she was still trying to keep her balance.

They were silent for a long time and Kairi couldn't keep herself from crying. She knew she had to make a choice. It wasn't now or later, it was **right now**. She'd rather Sora do it himself. but Sora wasn't here now was he.

"Don't ever change..." Kairi murmured.

Aeireth looked up at her and paid attention.

"He was so...perfect. The best friend anybody could ever have. I'm still waiting to wake up from this nightmare...Wake up to a bright sunny day and hang out in the beach, racing like we use to."

She slowly raised the gun to her head. "Maybe if I pull the trigger I'll wake up and everything will be alright."

**Ok now I'm going to stop right here.**

**Muahahaha! I'm going to stop here because I thought this would be a good cliff hanger. Oh! And just so you know, Passion Flower tea does actually work for calming down your nerves. I have to put sugar in it or else it taste bad. I want to thank my fellow reviewers, you guys rock! And for people who don't review at least give me a word!!! Please? I'm trying to reach 100 or at least 90 reviews. That's all I ask from you guys.**


	16. Fooled

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 16**

**Fooled**

**Recap: "Stay b-back!" She pointed the gun back at her, knowing she would back away when the gun was at her. She supported herself with the wall and stood up but she was still trying to keep her balance.**

**They were silent for a long time and Kairi couldn't keep herself from crying. She knew she had to make a choice. It wasn't now or later, it was right now. She'd rather Sora do it himself. But Sora wasn't here now was he?**

"**Don't ever change…" Kairi murmured.**

**Aeireth looked up at her and paid attention.**

"**He was so…perfect. The best friend anybody could ever have. I'm still waiting to wake up from this nightmare…Wake up to a bright sunny day and hang out in the beach, racing like we use to."**

**She slowly raised the gun to her head. "Maybe if I pull the trigger I'll wake up and everything will be alright."**

"No it won't!" Aeireth shouted, standing up with all the courage she could get. Thunder tore through the thick grey clouds, the rain cascading down like a waterfall.

"Don't you get it?! If you die you won't be able to bring him back." She said breathing the tense air, her heart beat unsteady.

Kairi gritted her teeth. "He's gone alright?! He died and left us here with this-this monster!" Her hand was trembling, her fingers telling her not to shoot. Truth was she didn't know if she had the courage to pull the tiny trigger. That little trigger that could end this in a second.

Aeireth shook her head, trying to find a way to persuade her there is another choice. It was hard trying to think while your friend had a gun on her head. She flashed her eyes left or right without thinking. It was not a good time to panic. She had to control herself if she was going to save the one person who can save everyone. 

It made a pool of guilt knowing that she couldn't end her suffering because her own selfish will to stay alive. No, all of Destiny Islands was counting on this fifteen year old teen who only suffered the most out of everyone. Because she was his main craving, she was the fire that feeds Sora's anger. 

"He's not dead Kairi, he's in there…I can feel it." She said with desperate eyes.

"Your mind is tricking you!" She screamed. But deep down she felt it too, plus, how did he return to himself last time?

"No it's not Kairi! I know you feel it too, don't deny it. Don't throw away our last chance of bringing him back. I'm begging you, don't to it." She sobbed.

Kairi's face twisted into an angry expression, her eyes agonizing.

"I'm tired of being tortured-She walked over to her- Do you have any idea about the physical and mental pain I suffer every time he looks at me with those eyes and hits me!? My own hero!" She grabbed the collar of her jacket and shook her. Her knuckles forming white.

"I can't keep blaming myself forever Aeireth. I want to die, okay?! Please just forget your little fantasy about saving him!" She finally let go and stepped back.

_Something's not right._ Aeireth thought.

He would let her kill herself would he? Isn't a part of Sora conscience? Telling him not to? Maybe he couldn't, so he made her do it. Knowing she wouldn't murder anybody. 

No, he wants her alive.

"If he wants her alive then why would he…?" She looked back at Kairi, who was already at the other side off the wall. The gun was pointed in her head again. 

"KAIRI NOOOOOOO-"

_**Click**_

Silence.

_**Click, Click.**_

"It has no bullets." Kairi whispered. 

The window was instantly open, letting a cold breeze inside intensify the thick air.

Kairi had already fallen on her knees, the gun loosely in her hand. Completely numb, not knowing whether to be scared or angry. It was all a stupid game for AntiSora's enjoyment. Her eyes slid to Aeireth.

She was sitting with a horror stricken face. Her hands shaking violently. Her face lost complete color and her eyes were wide, see could see the need to sink through the walls in them. Obviously, he was gazing her.

She didn't utter a word. 

_Now you have a taste of what I go through everyday._ Kairi thought bitterly. 

She fell stiff when she felt a hand pat her back.

He chuckled, "I told you it was just a game. Sheesh, you take everything too damn serious, you know?" He said casually and leaned down next to her face.

"Don't worry love; I still got other games, unless….you don't want to participate anymore." 

She looked at him, his expression relaxed but his eyes holding something entirely different. They were cruel and lifeless, kinda how she felt. God, she was turning into him without even realizing. He was like a leech, sucking the life out of her. Taking everything slowly away from her until she becomes like him.

What she felt was really cruel was that he didn't put any bullets in the gun. He made her go through all that pressure. He knew she would sacrifice herself so he didn't put any bullets in it. He wasn't going to let her die so easily. And oh how she yearned to end her suffering and join Rikku.

How long is this going to keep up?

After a moment AntiSora sighed and stood up, "Yeah, I'd figure." 

He strolled over to Aeireth.

"I do want her alive,-Aeireth eyes widen. He heard her.- but the pleasure of watching her scream…is very satisfying." He smirked. With inhuman speed he was back on the other side, lifting her chin.

"Not to mention….she's hot." His smirk still plastered on his face, happy he won. 

Kairi wasn't going to react. Not that she could, she was exhausted from everything. She longed for any comfort but it seems everything she touched, she ruined. It was hell, she was sure of it. There couldn't be anything worse than this.

His temper flared a bit when he saw she was falling asleep while he was talking. Is inner beast demanded to punish her but then Aeireth would get in the way.

He let go of her and walked towards Aeireth with a menacing growl.

Kairi slumped to the floor, completely forgotten due to all the rage AntiSora had in his head. Now was a good time to panic, of course if she had the energy to. She fought the urge to close her eyes for awhile but her exhaustion was overwhelming. It was hard trying to withstand the comfort she felt when her head touched the floor. Her breathing was starting to steady. So she faded, the blackness sucking her in.

Aeireth fumbled her fingers with the carpet. She never looked away, scared that if she did, her life would end in a mili-second. She pressed her body against the wall. She wanted to close her eyes, just disappear, evaporate, but there was no use trying.

God dammit it **was** worth a try when her life was going to end.

She gasped when a clawed hand enveloped her throat. Then she heard the most ghastly voice snake-like voice that had her trembling violently.

"Who the **hell** gave you the right to steal her?" He glared, his lips pulling back.

"I-I-I d-d-didn-"

"Wrong answer." 

"No please! D-don't k-ill me." She sobbed.

"Feh." He lifted her higher.

"Stop."

He turned his head slightly.

"Please, you got what you want, don't…kill. her." She fought her drowsiness. It was like every cell in her body screamed sleep. Her eyes were half lidded, the dark circles looked big, and her whole body was pale and weak. Like a corpse crawling out from a grave..

She was about to die.

His eyebrows furrowed. _This won't do._

He dropped her and picked up Kairi effortlessly. She did loose a lot of pounds. He placed one foot on the window and turned around.

"This is not over."

Aeireth stared in terror and he soon disappeared through the rain.

_Riku's not going to like this._

**Everyone's satisfied now right? I brought Riku back for you guys. I felt really bad since So many people worship him but just to let you know Kairi and AntiSora/Sora are the MAIN CHARACTERS. Anyways, sorry I had you guys waiting. I've been drafting some stories I hope to update in the future. I have TOO MANY uncompleted stories to count so I'm doing it on by one. I'll give you a hint; I'm going to post a SakuraxSasuke fanfic soon. So yay to all the Naruto fans! But for now, please enjoy this story because it's close to its climax. Oh, and I want at least 5 reviews please!!**


	17. Thirst

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!** **So don't sue me.**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 17**

**Thirst**

**Recap: "Please, you got what you want, don't…kill. her." She fought her drowsiness. It was like every cell in her body screamed sleep. Her eyes were half lidded, the dark circles looked big, and her whole body was pale and weak. Like a corpse crawling out from a grave..**

**She was about to die.**

**His eyebrows furrowed. **_**This won't do.**_

**He dropped her and picked up Kairi effortlessly. She did loose a lot of pounds. He placed one foot on the window and turned around.**

"**This is not over."**

**Aeireth stared in terror and he soon disappeared through the rain.**

_**Riku's not going to like this.**_

'_Damn that woman' _AntiSora cursed under his breath. Aeireth was sure to get a slow painful death. He grinned at the thought of it, licking his lips.. He could already taste the blood going down his throat. AntiSora looked down at the thin, fragile teen. He quickened his pace.

Kairi's House…

He sat her in a chair. He grabbed her swiftly before she could slouch off it. Kairi's clavicles were incredibly visible under her lifeless skin. He shook her firmly.

"Wake up."

Her body shifted, she managed to open half of her heavy eye lids. Kairi swallowed, trying to get moisture working. Her stomach felt empty, hallow, all the way to her throat where it tingled. Her vision was blurry but she knew who it was by the hard voice. His eyes a steely dark blue, smoldering with darkness and framed by dark circles under his eyes. He was thirsty. His skin deadly pale, hard, cold.

"Eat."

Kairi swallowed again and opened her mouth to speak, only to let out a wispy "No."

He heard it perfectly well, his eyes got darker till they almost looked black.

"Would you like me to shove it down your throat?" He threatened. There was no way she was going to die was there? _God kill me now._ Before she could say anything with the talent AntiSora had, he disappeared in a blur and came back with an apple…and a knife. It impossible to think something good might come out of this when he specifically is holding a knife. She replayed the words in her mind.

"_Would you like me to shove it down your throat?"_ She imagined it. He would open her throat with it and shove the apple down. She felt her nerves go to panic mood, giving her a boost of adrenaline but she got even more frightened. He knew too, his eyes suddenly gleamed yellow, loving the sound of her blood pumping faster through her veins. His eyes traced the veins from her arms; he needed to drink it from her. She tensed.

The atmosphere still, quiet till her eyes diverted to the knife he was now slicing. His face now unreadable, paying too close attention to the apple. He sliced a chunk and placed it on her lips.

"Open."

She felt petrified inside, the knot in her belly only got tighter….and tighter.

Open. Don't!

Her palms were sweating from the nerve wracking pain of being under his watch. His silence got her jumpy too.

Soon he had a wicked smile that was unnoticed by her.

He sighed and stood up. Her head flashed in his direction.

"If you're not going to eat I might as well get this over with. Are you sure you want this?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

She swallowed, "Since when do I have a say in anything?"

He walked towards her and got to her eye level.

"You do now."

"How to I know if you're lying?"

This angered him slightly.

He grabbed her wrists in his pale hands and locked his gaze with hers.

"I have **never **lied to you Kairi." He said firmly.

He didn't like it when she said that. His beast wanted to slap her but another part of him felt offended and….sad.

He instantly shoved it away.

"You didn't come back…." She whispered.

"And you can't blame that on me Kairi. I may be his flesh and bones but I rule this body now. "

She felt her heart twist at the last sentence. Not only did those words hurt, but it was true. He has never lied to her and she was in too deep to believe in miracles anymore.

He smiled in satisfaction.

She looked away, and then noticed something peculiar about this room. There was something familiar about this room. She just wasn't sure if it happened before or after all…this. She could see from her peripheral vision AntiSora eyes focused on her. He knew something.

AntiSora suddenly moved and Kairi quickly fixed her eyes on him. But it wasn't that, that made Kairi freeze. It was his pose.

His arms were crossed on the table and his head gently tilted to the side. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, like he was sleeping.

Something in her mind flashed and showed her Sora in the exact same pose. It felt like one of those times when you just couldn't believe your eyes and cry. God, she missed him so much….

But before she could see more the flashback quickly ended.

She remembers that time. She made Sora stay with her in this same hotel room because she was afraid of a dog with rabies in her neighborhood. She was such a baby. Kairi told him to go to sleep but he wouldn't budge, not until she fell asleep first.

"I wouldn't want you to feel lonely." He said.

She felt guilty for dragging him with her on a weekend so she pretended to fall asleep. She really didn't want to ruin his plans. Kairi remember how excited he was when he realized he was going to hang out with Riku, just the two guys on the weekend. She felt a little jealous but knew Sora needed time with Riku. She knew she stole him a lot to go to shopping sprees but he never complained and he always had a smile on his face.

God he probably thinks this was just a trick to get him all by myself.

Poor Riku…

Kairi felt the guilt eating her inside. She felt stupid for not realizing. Her thoughts were interrupted when she head Sora sigh from across.

Again she felt it.

But then….he said something she never expected she would hear him say in this situation.

"I love you…" He whispered softly.

His breathing then evened.

She could help but let the tears fall, both guilt and joy. Sora's love was unconditional and

she probably didn't even deserve it for acting like such a brat. But she knows he will forgive her, and that was more than enough.

She looked at him one more time and drifted off to sleep.

There was something wrong with her. Kairi should be crying now, so why isn't she? Is she too scared, did she run out of tears, are her memories fading, is she losing herself? God she hopes not.

But then, who knows?

She's already questioning herself….that's not good. Nothing is right anymore, everyone is already doomed. Everyone is waiting for her to make a move, do _something_.

Self-fish. She's too self-fish.

Riku and Sora always took care of her problems. Kairi doesn't want to risk her life. She can't think like that. Sora…. She wondered what he would do. But there really was no point on thinking about that useless thought.

Be brave_._

_You won't make it Kairi, you doomed either way. I know that. _

Don't be scared…

_Too late, use it as an advantage._

Try…

_Till death._

But how? How to bring him back?

"….Listen to me."

She turned her head.

"You leave this room, and I will break **all** your fingers." He threatened and left through the door.

She abruptly got up, making the chair screech and snatched any jacket she could find. She ran to another room and pulled all the drawers and blindly tried to look for a pocketknife. She checked another drawer but only found papers and pens.

Kairi breathed heavily and stood upon all the vast drawers that were open. She wiped off the sweat and ran to the kitchen. With shaky hands, she open the drawers in the kitchen and spotted the knife on the table along with the apple. She grabbed it and threw the apple in the trash.

She hastily went to the bathroom, turned on the water and left it on. She sat down and let the panic come.

3…2…1

She got up and carelessly took off her clothes and dumped them in the tub. She swiftly went back to the room and opened the closet. She grabbed anything she could find and threw them on. She realized then this hotel room was stolen. A guy was here, or rather is here lying dead. Something smelled bad since she came here.

She went back to the bathroom and turned of the water. She got her soaked dress and threw it out the window, hopefully he wouldn't be able to track her scent this way.

Now the last task.

She stood in front of where the smell was coming from and covered her mouth in disgust.

Be brave…

She kneeled under the bed and lifted the bed sheets….

**Somewhere Else…..**

AntiSora growled and smashed the wall beside him.

He's **alive.**

Why the **hell** is he alive?

AntiSora should've finished him off completely.

He couldn't.

Damn it.

He planted another hole on a city building. A stray cat meowed in pain from afar.

He couldn't….

Those stupid emotions start to rise on the surface.

"Stop interrupting." AntiSora whispered.

Sora is gone.

Yet he comes back….

That bastard.

He flickered his eyes to the cat and gave it a hostile look.

**Hotel….**

Don't be scared….

She clenched the cell phone in her pocket; she shut her eyes tightly and breathed out. Forget him. He's dead.

Kairi reached for the door knob and paused. There was no point turning back now. She was doomed either way.

Try…

"Till death…" She whispered solemnly and left without a trace.

**Minute's Later….**

This was a stupid idea. She should've planned this part. Now…

Now she's dead.

Kairi flipped open the phone for the sixth time and got the numbers halfway till she just stared at it with sad eyes and close it again.

_He won't find you Kairi, stop panicking._

Suddenly someone threw money in front of her. She looked up but couldn't make out the person's face in the dim light.

"Umm…I'm sorry but that's all I have."

She felt a pang in her chest.

"Roxas?"

The figure moved closer until she spotted those eyes that brought her sorrowful remembrance.

"Kairi…and Namine."

Kairi blinked in surprise.

"How come you're not in…?"

Roxas sat down beside her.

His mood suddenly darkened.

"I don't really know…suddenly I saw yellow eyes. Then….it was like I was shoved out of Sora's body into a whirlwind. It was like waking up from a nightmare, next thing you know I was laying in our hangout."

"Our hangout?" Kairi questioned.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette and me. Speaking of hangout let me take you there."

"No!" She grabbed his wrist. She suddenly felt this overwhelming sense to protect him; she wanted to keep him right beside her. Namine probably wanted the same to.

"He knows that place." She whispered.

He sat back down and gently tried to pry her fingers away.

"Okay we won't go there then."

She then felt him tug his hand away, she immediately let go and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said rubbing his wrist.

She looked down and hugged herself.

There was a pregnant pause.

"He must've done a lot of things to you…"

"W-what?"

"You hardly talk, not to mention the scars you…have..."

He looked away in embarrassment, "Not that they're visible…I…just didn't know that thing that took over Sora would find you and do things like that."

Kairi didn't respond to that, which made him glance at her to see if he didn't hit a soft spot.

She continued to stare at the floor. Why was she feeling this familiar feeling…with Roxas?

_Those eyes, that face….that worried expression exactly like his. These familiar flip-flops in my stomach. But the memories…I want to keep these feelings here, even though they will hurt later on._

_But I can't keep them close to me no matter how hard I try…how fast I run…or how hard I cry._

**Author's Note: Holy crap I am so sorry I took forever! Please forgive me; I've been going through stressful times (still am). But that's actually what helps me write this but it went overboard this time. My mother's always depending on me to be happy and it's just taking so much out of me. Anyways I want at lease 10 reviews minimum. I know I'm so greedy but you guys are so awesome: I LOVE hearing from you guys! Peace and love!**


	18. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! But you guys know that already….**

**Please don't mind all the grammar or spelling, I was trying to get this chapter in as early as possible for you guys.**

**Paranoia**

**Chapter 18**

**Lucky**

**Recap:** "**He must've done a lot of things to you…"**

"**W-what?"**

"**You hardly talk, not to mention the scars you…have..."**

**He looked away in embarrassment, "Not that they're visible…I…just didn't know that thing that took over Sora would find you and do things like that."**

**Kairi didn't respond to that, which made him glance at her to see if he didn't hit a soft spot.**

**She continued to stare at the floor. Why was she feeling this familiar feeling…with Roxas? **

_**Those eyes, that face….that worried expression exactly like his. These familiar flip-flops in my stomach. But the memories…I want to keep these feelings here, even though they will hurt later on.**_

_**But I can't keep them close to me no matter how hard I try…how fast I run…or how hard I cry.**_

"Lets get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded solemnly and decided to let her mind rest for once. It wasn't going to help sitting there in the dark, she knew that, but she didn't want to risk being discovered either. Kair iwould do the impossible if it meant staying alive, yet apart of her wanted to end her misery. Then it made her feel guilty again for her selfishness, she knew that her friends would fight till the end to protect the worlds and her.

Yet Kairi couldn't protect Riku when he was slaughtered, and she couldn't protect Sora from the darkness…..she can't even protect herself. How was she to save the world? When is she going to see the gold sun? When is she going to be graced by that wonderful smile?

Is it too late?

She immediately erased that question from her mind. There was just no way she could relax.

_What am I going to do? Sora is probably lost in darkness, fighting for his life and all I'm doing is crying like a hopeless idiot._

"Kairi, don't cry. This wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could do." He assured.

_Yes there was!_

She yelled in her mind.

_I could've done so many things to prevent this. It was pointless staying here; I knew I had to go. How could I be so naïve? I should have been there fighting by Sora's side. I would have happily died there with him. How scared he must have been. Alone…trapped…_

"Kairi?" Roxas asked, his voice laced with worry.

She bit her lip, afraid that is she opened her mouth; she would lose control of her emotions. The tears kept cascading, but she was glad they were silent.

_I don't deserve them._

"Look, you don't need to talk, just listen. This was inevitable, life isn't life without problems. But there is also the other side of life, hope. These to things will keep on going for as long as you live. What I'm trying to say is…don't give up. There is more light inside your heart than you realize, you just have to dig deeper. I promise you you'll find it."

He finished, giving her a gentle smile.

She nodded and gave him a fragile smile that trembled, and then fixed itself back into a frown. She thought she was good at hiding her emotions but really, she wasn't and she hated herself for that. They say people would rather be emotional than unemotional, Kairi disagrees.

They continued to walk in the streets. There was silence in the air, not too comfortable but not too eerie either. She kept her eyes Roxas' shoes, somehow making her feel light. It helped her keep away her constant thoughts of depression. It stood out from the grey cracked pavement.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked trying to strike up a conversation, the quiet seemed to bother her alot.

He glanced at her with a small smile, "We're going somewhere to eat."

Her stomach growled in response, she didn't blush though.

Roxas opened the door for her then walked beside her. He guided her to a chair, "Wait here while I order something for us."

Kairi nodded again, realizing she should talk to him more after all he's doing for her. She stopped and stared at the clock. Kairi didn't know why Roxas would take her out to eat in the middle of the night.

She sighed and stretched her arms on the table, gently laying her head. It was so late yet the streets were still pretty crowded. But then again, people usually like to party at night when the air is cooler. She didn't know why, she always thought the day when the sun is bright was better. Actually, it was really hot and humid, but the beach was always minutes away. She liked the way it glittered and moved.

Kairithen gazed at the glass windows and gave a silent gasp of shock, horrified.

What happened to her face?

The girl she saw in the window's reflection was definitely **not **her. Can't be her..

The girl looked so sick. Her eyes stained red, were slightly drooped yet the dark circles under her eyes were a striking onyx. Her dull blue eyes revealing emptiness. Her face ghastly colorless with purple patches. Her cheekbones incredibly visible against her pale skin. Her withered lips, dry. Her whole complexion looked boney and lifeless.

Kairi experimentally lifted her hand, very slowly…

The girl did the same, looking at her aghast.

She touched her face and felt a whole in her heart.

_What happened to me…?_

"Here you go, I got you ketchup incase you wanted some with your fries. I don't usually eat mine….Kairi?" He slid on the other side of the table, worried and confused.

Kairi hid her face under her arms, she wanted to hide herself from everyone, heart broken that she didn't recognize herself….what she has become.

Roxas kept questioning her with worry, yet she couldn't pay attention. She didn't want to be that person in the mirror, because it looked like she was seeing her emotions. It couldn't be disguised in makeup, or her eyes. It was right there staring at her and for everyone to see.

She felt Roxassit beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She closed her eyes, and leaned into him, craving that comfort more than anything. Hoping somehow it would give that little ounce of comfort, strength, and hope.

"I'm right here." He said softly.

Roxas probably knew that was the best he could do for Kairi. She was so broken in many places, almost beyond repairable. Who knows if she can be repaired? He isn't enough, she needs…Sora.

He cringed, maybe she **is** beyond repairable.

"What am I going to do?" Kairi whispered, minutes later.

Roxas stayed silent for a moment. He wished he knew what to do. He wished he could help her. So much he wanted to do for her, but he was useless. Kairi is in too deep, he can't get her out.

"I'm so sorry Kairi." He whispered.

Kairi gave a sad, small smile yet was content that he really meant it.

"Don't worry about me." She stated. She really just wanted him to be happy and forget about her before she sucks him in further. Kairi tends to break everything she touches. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it if she looses another friend again. It would be too much to bear.

"I will if you eat something." He smiled.

Kairimanaged to give him a miniscule smile that didn't waver. She stared at her food and decided if that would make him happy, she would eat the whole thing.

As soon at her tongue touched the sandwich, her whole body burst into pleasure. She took two more quick bites, curling her toes in response. She didn't know how hungry she was until now.

He chuckled at her child like response and felt relieved.

Kairi stared, thought, and then went back to her sandwich. She was eating it like it was ambrosia. To her, it actually was.

"Now you're making me hungry." He laughed.

"You didn't get anything?" Kairi asked.

"That's okay, I was just kidding." He smiled.

Oh." She said with a mouthful of French fries.

He stared at the table, playing around with his rings.

"I didn't know food would make you this happy, if I did I would have bought you more than this." He said looking at her tenderly.

"You've done more than enough for me Roxas; I wouldn't have preferred anything else." Kairi said a little to plainly, her voice didn't seem to cooperate.

She ate her last French fry and took a long sip of her coke.

"You ready to go?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

Kairi look at him curiously while he took off his jacket. Before she could refuse he was already zipping it up over her other jacket. It fit her a little big but the warmth was better.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Let's go."

"Is it okay if I ask you something?"

Inside, Kairi was a bundle of nerves but she knew she had to repay Roxas in some way. If she did manage to dodge his question, it'll only look suspicious and Roxaswill give up trying to talk to her and leave her on the streets.

_God, Kairi you need to stop thinking like that._

"Yeah." Kairi said. Her mind was on a riot.

Roxas waited a moment; He was probably thinking of a bunch of questions that all were important to ask, judging her appearance, there were millions flying through his head.

"What were you doing in the alley?" He finally asked.

Then the air felt thick and her whole body froze for a second, for her mind was working rapidly. All the memories overflowing her mind it gave her a headache.

But it was one picture that was too overwhelming.

She shook her head ferociously.

"Kairi?" His voice on the edge of hysterics.

She stopped, letting out a weary sigh.

"You don't want to know Roxas. It's better that I don't get you involve." Kairi said, leaning on a wall. She felt dizzy, she couldn't tell if she was speaking or thinking. But she knew she shouldn't say anymore.

"But I want to help you!" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her attention.

She looked away, because if she looked at him, she knew he would see that indeed she needed help. More than anything.

"I'm sorry, you can't."

Roxas suddenly halted, his eyes hidden. Kairi could feel his hands clench and unclench on her shoulders. They trembled, and then stopped.

"Why won't you let me help you, are you trying to push me away?" He said, bothered she was acting heartless.

"Yes." She replied plainly.

He looked at her with disbelief, then hurt.

Kairi stared, her eyes unwavering.

He let go and stood motionless for a moment. He turned on the opposite side of her.

"You should call one of your friends to pick you up; my apartment is never far away….be careful Kairi."

Kairi didn't answer, but watched his back till she couldn't see him anymore.

_It's for the best._

**_A/N: Guys I don't expect you to forgive me for taking long but I still want to say sorry I took so long. Things have been really hectic and I had more important things to do than this. Ummmm......don't know why I about this chapter. I just wrote what was in my head. Lately I've been out of my muse. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't go on without your wonderful reviews. Please. _**


End file.
